cUP CAKE LOVE
by Jamzee Strider
Summary: Gamzee and Tavros fluff story. Read and Review please. Bout to reach 30 chapters you guys! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so my girlfriend and I have been working on this story for a while, we have I believe...two chapters right now! o.o he..hyeah... and well I'm actually writing it for her cuz she loves PBandJ...I go more for the whole Eri/Sol thing.**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK.**

}:(Chapter 1):{

:o(Day one to conquer)o:

The ding of the door bell sounds as Gamzee Makara enters the bakery, sweet sents of dough are caught by his nose and he grins in satisfaction. He ignores the eyes of the people as he makes his way to his every day table, where he waits for the mohawk boy to come and bring him a plate full of cupcakes, doughnut holes and chocolate brownies. He could understand why people would stare, while a man his age who came into a place like this would most likely wear a button shirt, neck tie and some hideously colored slacks yet his attire was different, his hair was messy and carried streaks of purple, his shirt had holes that he held partially closed with safety pins and his tight black skinny jeans had patches sown and words from his fans written all over. A couple of his chains clanked against eachother as he sat down, his eyes fixed on the waiters. He smiles as he spots the mohawk boy slowly making his way toward him with a tired look on his face, but some one cuts him off and tells him to return else where.

"Hi can I take your order?"

Gamzee looks at the name tag and glares back up at the waiter.

"No, go away Equi-... I want him."

Gamzee says waving his hand infront of the waiter to get rid of him, Equius's jaw drops and he walks away mumbling a few words of spite. An hour passes by before the mohawk boy can actually attend him, Gamzee sits lazily in the booth listening to his stomach growl.

"Uh...Hi...can I...uh...take your order?"

Gamzee looks up then smiles, the pink plush cheeks were even pinker as their gazes fell together. Gamzee sits up and leans over the table taking a piece of the apron into his hands and fiddling with it when he begins to speak.

"I'll have the usual...do you guys have Faygo yet?"

The mohawk boy seems to be used to the apron thing but he still pulls it out of the pot heads fingers, he clears his throat and begins to speak.

"We won't have Faygo...we're not taking requests on what we sell."

The boy words carefully so for the fifth time Makara would understand. Gamzee shrugs then plops his head down on his arms yet never breaking contact with the young boy.

"Okay...well...you wanna hang out with this mutherfucker?"

The boy blushes then looks around.

"Theres...uh...kids here sir...please watch your...uh language."

Gamzee goes wide eyed and nods throwing a couple appoligies loudly to the few people in the bakery. Once Gamzee looks back at where the waiter had been he realizes he was back at the counter handing the order to the cook.

~O~

"Sir...uh...your order..."

The mohawk boy says placing two giant plates of fresh sweets on the table, followed by a giant glass of hot chocolate with the rim covered in whip cream. Gamzee grabs the Mohawk boys arm and stops him from leaving.

"So...can we?"

The boy blushes then shakes his head.

"N-No...I'm uh...busy."

Gamzee nods slowly and pulls away, the boy begins to turn but Gamzee grabs him again.

"What's your name?"

The boy sighs.

"Tavros..."

"Oh...that's unique...I think it suits you."

Tavros blushes then turns and walks away before he can be stopped again. Gamzee's phone begins to ring so he squeezes out of the booth, he walks over to the window and answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey, fuck face, where're you at?"

"The bakery."

"Oh, cup cake boy?"

"His name...is Tavrooooos."

Gamzee whispers into the phone, in the back ground he can hear Sollux and Eridan laughing along with Karkat.

"You're on speaker just so you know, but anyways...we've got a show in two Mondays at 7."

"Okay, cool... I'll see you guys later today."

"Later lovver boy!"

Eridan screams in the back ground and a cacophani of laughter erupts. Gamzee goes red and rolls his eyes. Gamzee sits back down at his booth and writes on a napkin a message for Tavros then leaves.

"Mohawk boy, where're you at?"

Tavros turns around slowly, his eyes like flames.

"What...Vriska?"

Vriska jogs over to him with a napkin in her hand.

"Customer left you this."

She hands him the napkin then rips the apron off and throws it to the side, grabs her belongings and walks out. Tavros rolls his eyes and opens the folded napkin.

"To...Mohawk boy...my name's Gamzee."

Tavros blushes, beneath the name was a number, he rolls his eyes and throws the napkin away, although the number was already stuck seeing how he had idedentic memory. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and flips it open only to dial Aradias number.

"Hey,"

"Hi Tav, can you believe it?"

"What?"

"Dead MutherFuckers has a show in two weeks."

"And?"

"Sollux Captor. Sollux Captor!"

"O...okay..."

"You wanna come with me?"

"No...not really...can you..uh...come pick me up?"

"Oh yeah I'll be there soon!"

"Uh...thanks.."

Gamzee swings the door open, Eridan was spread across the floor gripping his Harry Potter plushie, Karkat had Solluxs arms wrapped around him as they wrestled on the ground rolling from one side to the other.

"Hey guys...I'm hooome!"

The wrestling stops and the Harry Potter movie is paused.

"Hey."

Eridan greets in his british accent, Karkat wraps his arms around Solluxs knee and plops his head down sighing.

"Wrestling again?"

"Nah, I was raping the fucker."

Karkat jokes, in a second Sollux tackled the spainard onto his back, his hands clapsed around his neck.

"You were raping me?"

Sollux leans down and forces his lips onto Karkats and bites his bottom lip breaking skin.

"Okay..."

Gamzee laughs throwing his jacket to one side then grabbing his guitar and slamming down on the couch. Eridan crawls over to Gamzee and props his elbows on the ninteen year olds legs.

"So... how'd your day with Cupcake boy go?"

"Tavros."

Gamzee corrects pushing him off, He pulls his guitar pick out from beneath his wrist band and begins to play.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

Karkat screams, a loud slap echoes through the room and a slamming sound. Gamzee turns to look at them, Sollux was holding Karkats head against the floor and slapping his ass, a huge red hand mark plastered on his left cheek.

"Harder!"

Karkat moans teasingly, Sollux glares and throws a punch.

"OUCH!"

Karkat whines and Sollux peels down his pants.

"Really guys?"

Eridan screams throwing a cushion at the two.

"I don't mind."

Gamzee chuckles putting his guitar to the side and turning on the couch. Eridan stands angrily and leaves to his room.

"That's why you're so lonely!"

"Shut up!"

Gamzee chuckles and watches as Sollux drags the pantless laughing Spainard off to their room. He turns back on the couch and stares absent mindedly at the image of Danielle Radcliff, his mind on the young waiter from Billy-Bobs Bakery. The soft chocolate eyes that seemed so timid, his voice so vulnerable that at times it cracked.

"I won't let them do it again if you don't bring another boy in this house and do what you did with the last one."

"Okay dad..."

"I don't want you to get hurt by another man because you gave him domenince, I want you to be safe and be the man that you are."

"Okay dad, I'm sorry."

"I love you Gamzee...I do."

"I-I love you too dad."

Gamzee sighs, even though he agreed to his father he wasn't able to get over the desire for the homosexual touch. He sighs and leans back in the couch lightly closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ack! Thanks guys, you're all awesome! But some reviews would be nice too! For those of you who did review, Thanks sooo much! :o) Okay so this chapter starts like the first but it's different, trust me! uhm...though Tav and Gam are sweet and innocent like, Sol and Kar...aren't really...so...that's your warning! . :)**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST ANDREW HUSSIE, WE CAN!**

**Enjoy! :o)**

}:(Chapter 2):{

:o(Day two to Conquer)o:

The ding of the door bell sounds as Gamzee Makara enters the bakery, sweet sents of dough are caught by his nose and he grins in satisfaction. He ignores the eyes of the people as he makes his way to his every day table, where he waits for the mohawk boy to come and bring him a plate full of cupcakes, doughnut holes and chocolate brownies. He could understand why people would stare, while a man his age who came into a place like this would most likely wear a button shirt, neck tie and some hideously colored slacks yet his attire was different, his hair was messy and carried streaks of purple, his shirt had holes that he held partially closed with safety pins and his tight black skinny jeans had patches sown and words from his fans written all over. A couple of his chains clanked against eachother as he sat down, his eyes fixed on the waiters. He smiles as he spots the mohawk boy slowly making his way toward him with a nervous look on his face.

"Can I uh...take your order?"

Gamzee looks up at Tavros smiling.

"I'll take the usual...and these guys can choose for themselves."

Tavros nods then turns to Karkat who was held against Solluxs chest. The mohawk boys face goes red at how public they were being with their relationship.

"C-can...I take your order?"

Eridan throws a napkin wad across the table hitting Sollux in the face.

"You guys are freaking the boy out! Havve a little respect for his wway of being."

Tavros blushes even more, Gamzee laughs and Karkat slams the giant metal napkin holder down on Eridans hand.

"Shut the fuck up douche bag!"

"uh...theres..uh kids here.."

"I don't thiink Karkat really cares...he's iimmature."

"Shut the fuck up Sollux! Whose side are you on?"

"Gamzees cuz he's not doing anythiing."

"I've got somebody on mah siiiiiiide!"

"Fuckers."

"um...language..."

"aaaaaaghnnnn...that really...freaking...hurt Kar….."

"I'll take some doughnuts."

"Yeah give him a dozen, I'm tiired of hugging a twiig."

"Sollux you bitch!"

"...Language..."

"What? Doughnuts fatten people liike you."

"What am I 'like'?"

"Cranky."

"Should I...uh...come back?"

"I wwill take a hot cup of coffee wwith some delightful-"

"Seriously? Why do we have to be friends with this fucked up red coat?"

**"EXCUSE ME?"**

Eridan growls slamming his hands on the table as he stands abrubtly, Karkat does the same only hitting Sollux in the face with his elbow.

"Stupid fucking british person! I can't stand you okay?"

"Oh like any one can stand you! Alwways cussing every one out and saying FUCK!"

"Ah, what the fuck?"

Karkat screams as the Equius waiter grabs him and Eridan by the collar and drags them out the door.

"Banned."

He growls then walks away. Gamzee and Sollux soon met them at the door laughing and chuckling.

"You see what you guys did?"

Gamzee laughs tilting his head back, Sollux bends down and pulls Karkat onto his feet.

"Man now I can't ask Tavros out."

Gamzee says shoving his hands in his pockets and looks back at the mohawk boy through the sheer glass. He was starring at him and when he noticed Gamzee starring back a deep red spread across his cheeks and he quickly fled to the back.

"Stupid fucking british people."

Karkat growls using a british accent, Eridan rolls his eyes and turns the corner only to come back a few minutes later.

"Right, wwe wwalked here."

Gamzee smiles and waves at a taxi, it stops and he crashes into the front seat. Eridan gets in mumbling a few words that included _'filthy'_, _'money'_, and _'reputation'_.

"Get in."

Karkat growls trying to pull out of Solluxs hug, the Japanese unwraps his arms and waits for the Spaniard to get in.

"Get in!"

Karkat growls shoving Sollux at the car, the Japanese hits his head against the roof of the car and collapses inside. Karkat squeezes in slowly kissing the deep red mark on Solluxs forehead while Eridan complained about their disgusting activities.

"Does it feel better fuck face? 3"

"Yeah...kiinda.."

Sollux whispers then wraps his arms under Karkats and pulls him into a kiss, Gamzee watches silently through the passengers mirror as the bakery slowly fades out of sight. When would he get to see Tavros again? Would he call him? Would he say he wanted to hang out?

"FUCK FACE!"

A loud slap echoes in the small taxi then a few punches followed by slobbery kiss sounds and the ruffling of shirts.

Tavros got into the dark red nissan, the music loud and instantly irratating his ears. Aradia looks up and smiles at him.

"Hey how was today?"

Tavros shrugs.

"Um...Gamzee...uh...brought his band..."

"Oh that's kewl he's in a band."

"Yeah...I wasn't uh...sure who...um...was cuz he wasn't...uh...wearing his make up..."

"What? Make up?"

"Um yeah...but today I uh...found out who he was..."

"So...who was he?"

"um...the guitarists...for uh...Dead Mutherfuckers..."

Aradias jaw drops.

"So...you mean like...Sollux was there?"

"uh...him and everyone else..."

"Ack! I'm coming tomorrow-"

"they were uh...banned.."

"WHAT?"

"Two of the band members uh...were arguing with eachother...so...uh...Equius got them...um...out..."

Aradia rolls her eyes.

"Fucking Equius..."

Tavros blushes as he remembers Gamzee looking back at him through the window.

"You have his number?"

Aradia asks looking him dead in the eye as they stop at a red light.

"um...no...why?"

"You're horrible at lieing! Get your phone out and ask him if you and the band can hang out!"

"Do I have to-"

"Yes! Please!"

"o-Okay..."

Tavros mumbles the number as he pulls his phone out, dails the digits then places the object by his ear and waits.

"Hello?"

"um...Hi...it's me...uh...Tavros...can we...uh...still hang out?"

"yeah."

"The band, the band!"

Aradia urges.

"Um with the band..."

"uh...sure, wanna hit the movies er sumthing?"

"uh yeah..."

"Okay then tomorrow at 7, the Memorial Cinama, we'll be paying."

Tavros turns to Aradia blushing.

"We're uh...going to the Memorial Cinama...tomorrow at seven...and uh...they're paying.."

"Thank you Tavros!"

:o(Morning at Eridans)o:

Gamzee lifted himself from the couch and made his way to the kitchen, before he turned the corner he saw the shadows  
>of two figures. He peeks around the corner to see Karkat dancing on the Japanese albino, their hands running all over the others body. Sollux pulled up his shirt, swung it over his head then threw it to one side, Karkat kisses the tall albino while slowly running his hands down the firm abs. Sollux slides his hands down Karkats spine until finally reaching his butt and squeezing causing the younger boy to let out a moan. The spainard drags his tongue down Solluxs neck leaving a trail of saliva down to his peck which Karkat was slowly nipping at. Gamzee grins feeling his pants growing tighter, such lust.<p>

"This is wwhy I wwork the gravve shift, unfortunately today they need me early."

Eridan growls from behind coming out of his bedroom with his black hair gelled back and his blue scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. He picks up the remote from the couch and throws it at the two dancers still listening to their loud music. The remote hits Sollux in the head knocking him off balance, as he collapses onto the counter his head hits the microwave and a loud groan leaves his lips.

"Fucking seriously?"

"Pigs."

"Muther fucking morning wood."

"Oooooow..."

Sollux leaned against the counter playing with a few strands of his white hair, beside him his lover poured cereal into three bowls while seductively shaking his butt knowing sooner or later Sollux would either slap it, punch it, pinch it or some how bite it. But Sollux wasn't paying attention, he was thinking about the call he had gotten from his twin brother in Japan. His brother was nineteen like him and had bleach blonde hair like Solluxs although his was full length long, Sollux had the top cut into layers he spiked daily. His brothers right eye was a cerulean blue while his left eye was a neon red, Sollux had the opposite order.

"Move."

Sollux didn't catch Karkats third warning as he day dreamed about introducing him to Haou, his brother.

"MOVE!"

Karkat yells slamming the cabinet door against Solluxs head, the albino falls from the counter to the table again hitting his head against the edge.

"Oooooow..."

Sollux groans rubbing both sides of his head, Gamzee chuckles from the living room where he had witnessed the entire thing and Karkat mouths the words _I told you_

"Sorry..."

Sollux says with his usual calm voice, his face flushes as Karkat crouches down between his legs and smacks his lips to both the deep red marks on either sides of his head then to his lips. Gamzee smiles, he didn't understand how watching the two express their love for eachother could creep Eridan out, yeah sure he was the only straight guy in the house but there was that one party night Eridan had joined in on the threesome and he wasn't the one serving.

"Fuckass, don't punch me! I served you cereal."

Karkat growls throwing a punch back at Sollux, Sollux only grabs his wrist pulling him into a kiss, his free hand punching Karkats stomach.

"Why are you fucking with me Sol?"

Karkat growls back handing the albino, suddenly the youth is lifted off his feet and onto the counter.

"Hey Gamz, do you mind if we have sex in here?"

Gamzee stands walking into the kitchen.

"Nah!"

Sollux pins Karkats arms against the cabinet above them and squeezes between his legs.

"Gamz we're not having sex. It's rape."

"It's not rape if you like it."

"It is if you get beat up."

"You're the one always hitting me."

"Cuz you like it rough."

"I do."

Sollux growls moving his hand behind Karkats head and shoving the youths face against his own, he bites into his lips breaking skin.

"OOOOH!"

Gamzee cheers as he serves more waffles onto his plate. Karkat wraps his hand around a lock of white hair tilting Solluxs head back.

"Fucking bitch."

"AAAh!"

Sollux screams as he loses balance, he falls back into Gamzee causing the plate of syrup covered waffles to fly over the two and crash onto the spainards head.

"Giaagh! It's so...sliiiiiiiimy!"

"You've swallowed slimier."

Sollux laughs, Karkat only lifts a hand to his hair and brings it down to his lips, slowly licking the syrup seductively. Sollux grins trying to pull out of Gamzees arms. He looks over his shoulder to find Gamzee licking his lips hungrily while watching Karkat with wide eyes.

"Go claim your boyfriend Sol...or I...just might...rape him."

Sollux laughs then pulls out of his grip and makes his way to his boyfriend where he then helps to suck away the syrup from the fingers.

"So fucking kinky!"


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are amazing! :o) You all _please_ me! :D Okay, so I had a lot of fun writing this BUT chapter four is kind of hard due to writers block! But if you guys love CCL so much I'll make it happen! :J Oh, and really, who can't stand the beauty of Sol/Kar? :o)**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST ANDREW HUSSIE, WE CAN!**

**Enjoy! }:o)**

}:(Chapter three):{

Equius stares at the photos he'd taken only yesterday, the images of Tavros getting into the dark red Nissan car with _Aradia._ His Aradia. He smiles as he flips the photo to a more closer image of Aradia. Her dark red hair all wavy and her eyes so green. She was his angel, his and his alone.

"If you want Aradia to fall in love with you, don't be mean to Tav, he's pretty much her best friend. He's the only one you can use to get close to her."

Vriska could've been lying, but no matter, he had to become her boyfriend; one way or another. He'd even kill for her, if it came down to that.

~O~

:o(Hours Later)o:

Tavros's stomach was tightly knotted as he sat in the passenger seat of Aradias' recently washed car. Beside him sat his best friend, her red orange hair tied tightly into a pony tail with a couple of small braids. Aradia turns to look at Tavros and smiles, her whole heart put effortlessly into that one smile.

"Thank you Tav…._soooooooo_ much!"

Tavros nods then turns to look out the window as they approached the theater. His brain melted as he saw Gamzee leaning against a lamp post messing with his hair. Sollux and Karkat were slamming each other around bumping into Eridan every now and then. A flock of birds flew around in his stomach, the feathers almost real enough to feel against the inside of his abdomen.

"I think I'll stay in the car, you guys can go watch the movie."

Tavros mumbles running a hand through his neatly combed back Mohawk with a tender sigh. Aradia pinches Tavros's arm until he begins to scream, which isn't too long.

"You're gonna come with me! You can't just stand that guy up, he's really cute and sweet."

"Then take my place if you like him so much."

Tavros grumbles rubbing his arm, Aradia shakes her head as she jerks the car quickly into a parking lot and shuts it off, an insidious smile plastered over her lips.

"I'm fine. I'm going to get Sollux all for myself."

Aradia chuckles rubbing her palms together then stands out of the car and locks the doors after Tavros gets out.

"Uhm….you should probably know….he uh,,, has a boyfriend…"

Aradia stops abruptly and looks back at him.

"What?"

Tavros stands silently beside her, he knew her well enough to know what she'd do next.

"OH MY GOD HE'S GAY! THAT IS **SO** HOT!"

Aradia squeals as she jumps around hugging her keys to her chest. Tavros looks over at the four guys now making their way over, a red blush covers his cheeks and he pulls Aradias arm urging her to calm down.

"Hey, what's up?"

Gamzee asks approaching Tavros more than necessary. Tavros simply stands there blushing. Gamzees hair was tied into a messy, puffy, feather-like ponytail allowing more of his rich tanned skin to show from his neck.

"Good, hi I'm Aradia Meigdo!"

Aradia introduces herself and shakes Solluxs hand immediately. Tavros tries not to laugh at the look on Solluxs face but his thoughts are interrupted by the feeling of fingers creeping into his lightly shut fist. He looks up to find Gamzee staring at him with a giant innocent smile over his lips. Before he knew it Gamzee had a hold of his entire tiny hand and was gently pulling him towards the theaters entrance.

"Uh,,,shouldn't we uh,,,wait for your friends?"

Gamzee looks down at Tavros as the short Mexican boy shyly pulls his hand out of his once entering.

"Well, your friends entertaining them."

He says then attempts to swing his arm over Tavros's shoulders but the shorter boy shrugs him off. Gamzee shrugs trying not to take it too seriously. Tavros looks over his shoulder and watches as Karkat pulls the door open and swings it shut after Sollux and before Aradia and Eridan.

"God I can't believe you, you're letting her fucking interrogate us."

Karkat growls punching Solluxs arm. Aradia swings open the door and lets it shut on its own, which happens to be on Eridans black trench coat.

"Seriously?"

Eridan growls angrily throwing his hands in the air. Gamzee turns to the others and points at the wall before them with the choice of movies.

"Let's watch a romantic comedy."

Karkat growls pointing at one of the movies with a man with a fake mustache holding a woman. Sollux points at one of the other movies that has a man riding a motorcycle through a city that was engulfed in fire.

"How about an action movie?"

Karkat glares at Sollux then shakes his head.

"I think we're all up for a romance aren't we?"

Eridan glares and loops his arm between Aradias.

"No, incase you haven't noticed, I don't have any luck with that crap. How about we watch Dolphin Tale?"

Aradia pulls away then points at the movie with a map.

"How bout we watch this one? It's history…and action?"

Sollux inches away a bit frightened by her. Gamzee turns to Tavros and urges him to speak.

"W-What about….uh,,,,Rio?"

Gamzee nods reluctantly.

"I've seen the commercials for that mutherfucker…..there's a lot of pretty colors guys!"

Karkat stomps in front of Gamzee and points at Sollux.

"We're going to go watch that movie."

Sollux couldn't even protest from how quickly he'd been pulled away.

"Fine, then we're gonna go watch Rio!"

Gamzee growls pulling Tavros off behind him.

"I am not watching Dolphin Tale."

Aradia growls and walks off in another direction.

"Why am I always alone?"

Eridan growls turning swiftly to go find Dolphin Tale when suddenly he bumped into a short, hot pink haired girl with dangling jewelry and a fluttery skirt.

"Oh, Eridan?"

"F-Feferi?"

Eridan backs up a bit and stares at the French babe. His cheeks redden as she loops her arm in his.

"What movie are you going to watch?"

Feferi asks in her French accent. She flips her long curly pink hair with her free hand and stares up at Eridan waiting for an answer.

"Uh….ah….D-Dolphin Tale…"

He stutters, back in England she was a tiny brunette with an overly amount of freckles. She smiles and pulls him closer.

"I've been wanting to watch that! You know, I love Dolphins, they're very beautiful creatures."

Eridan smiles inside, he couldn't believe this amazing miracle was happening, to him of all people over all. Maybe Gamzee was right?

"You…."

Eridan clears his throat and comes back at her with a more firm voice.

"You want to watch it with me?"

"Oh, yes of course! This will be amazing!"


	4. Chapter 4

**oooook! okay so here's chapter four! I really hope you guys like it cuz it was quite hard to make! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST ANDREW HUSSIE, WE CAN!**

**Enjoy! }:o)**

}:(Chapter 4):{

The theater was half empty when Tavros and Gamzee walked in. Tavros shyed behind Gamzee, allowing him to choose the seats. Once they were seated Gamzee leaned over towards Tavros who slowly sunk back into his chair.

"You know what I forgot?"

Gamzee whispers, Tavros shakes his head slowly. A deep blush covers his face as Gamzee inches his face closer to Tavs and smacks his lips against the Mexicans cheek causing the small boy to jump in surprise.

"Snacks."

Gamzee leans back and takes Tavs hand in his own.

"What do you want?"

"N-nothing….I'm uh,,,,fine thanks.."

Tavros stutters pulling his hand from Gamzees and inching further away from him. Gamzee looks down at his lap, _Do I really look that bad?_ He thinks as he begins to stand but Tavros grips his hand making him sit back down.

"I-I'm sorry,,,,,for uh...acting like this..."

Gamzee smiles softly still feeling a bit sadenned from his recent thought.

"I'll be back."

Gamzee whispers standing and turning around.

What is wrong with me?

Tavros thinks rubbing his hands together. _Isn't this what I've always wanted? _ His face flushes as he thinks of just how pathetic he must seem to Gamzee, he was probably going to find some other guy and flirt with him; or maybe a girl? _Oh, stop being stupid! I don't even know this guy? But he has been coming to the Bakery for three months and we always talk...okay._ Tavros stands and hurries out the black double doors in search of Gamzee. Since he couldn't find him by the snacks he kept a sharp eye on the guys around trying to spot his form.

~O~

Aradia takes another bite out of the blue air head candy and sighs. _Fuck I'm lonely._ She leans onto one shoulder and glares at the movie. _Maybe I should've watched the stupid movie with Fish boy._

"Hey, could you move your fat ass over a bit?"

Aradia looks up instantly at the girl standing above her.

"What did you say?"

Aradia growls.

"Oh sorry, you're not that fat after all, quite cute actually. My blind friend and I are trying to watch a movie so if you would please."

Aradia stares confused.

"That's kind of...unfair...isn't it?"

The girl sits down beside Aradia and takes a long sip of her drink before turning her attention to her.

"What is?"

"Well, you bring a blind girl to the movies. What else?"

The girls raises her hands to the air as if at gun point.

"Okay, okay, sorry for having no friends other than a blind bitch."

Aradias jaw drops at the comment.

"Why are you calling her that? She's blind not deaf!"

"So you'd take advantage of her if she were deaf? That's horrible."

The girl shakes her head and leans back in the chair.

"So what's this stupid movie about anyways?"

Aradia glares.

"Why'd you come to watch it if you think it's stupid?"

The girl looks back over and leans forward so that her face was only inches from Aradias.

"Sexy babes like stupid movies."

The blind girl tugs the other girls shirt.

"Vriska, what's going on? All I see is red?"

Aradia sits back and attempts to watch the movie as Vriska explains to the blind girl what was going on.

"So, you single?"

Vriska asks resting her chin on the palm of her hands and winking at Aradia.

"I'm not a lessbian."

"You don't have to be sexy. I'm bi."

Aradia rolls her eyes and looks away.

"Yes I'm single, and no I don't wanna go out with the likes of you."

Vriska slides her hand up Aradias shoulder until her fingers were in length of getting a strand of hair and pulling her towards her.

"Did I ever say I wanted to go out with your sexy ass? No. My friend wants to go out with you, and he's not a les or a blind boy."

Vriska whispers into Aradias ear. Aradia pulls back quickly and glares at Vriska.

"Look, I'm not interested."

"Then how bout me?"

Aradia can feel clearly how well her fists twitched.

"I'm gonna go watch another movie."

Aradia growls standing then leaving. _where the hell is Dolphin Tale?_

~O~

Sollux had a sad face on as he paid for the two large drinks, large nachos, the four pickles, eight peices of candy and the small bag of buttered popcorn for Karkat. Gamzee turned to Tavros and gave him the _what do you want?_ look to which Tavros only shrugged and pointed at an air head candy.

"Orange...please?"

Gamzee shook his head and lowered his face beside Tavs.

"Look Tav, don't worry about me wasting my money...I get it from Eridan and he's super rich!"

Tavros shook his head again.

"I-I'm fine...can we just go now?"

"Sir, you're going to have to step out of the line, there's other people waiting."

Gamzee looks over his shoulder then pulls Tavros to the side, out of the line.

"Tav, you can get what ever you want! I'm totally cool with it!"

Tavros looks away blushing. _People must think we're going out..._ Tavros blushes even more at the thought then turns back.

"Okay...fine..."

Gamzees face lights up imediately and he turns to the line which now held about five people not to mention Karkat and Sollux who had unfortunately returned. Gamzee loops his arm over Tavross shoulder in a sly way, or atleast an attempt to be sly. The Mexican boy does nothing but allow himself to be held. He could feel the eyes of so many people on him that he was sure he'd faint before Sollux could pay for the new things Karkat requested. But when he looked up at Gamzee and the most joyous look came into sight he simply sighed and for once, he actually felt like he wouldn't be beaten for being gay.

~O~

Feferi sat in her chair smiling happily at the large colorful screne before her, beside her sat Eridan holding his head in his hand. _Why is this happening **now** of all times. _ His head was pounding and when he opened his eyes every thing was a spinning blur.

"Eri Potter, yoo-hoo! Are you okay?"

Eridan huffs a deep breath then slowly turns back to Feferi with a giant smile.

"Of course!"

He answers trying not to sound as sick as he's felt his entire life. Feferi smiles and leans on his shoulder.

"Want me to buy you a nice and delicious snack?"

Eridans face turns pink and he shakes his head.

"What are you saying? I'm poor? Only Kar's poor!"

He says laughing. Feferi shakes his head.

"Who is Kar?"

"No one dear!"

~O~

"Look sexy, spend some time with me and you'll see, _I don't bite._"

Aradia rolls her eyes and slams the cubicle in Vriskas face. Vriska bites her lip and looks around. _What the hell do I do now?_

"So, there's this concert I'm going to in a couple of weeks...and well...that bracelet you're wearing...well...I thought you might be interested?"

Aradia rolls her eyes.

"My friend is going out with Gamzee Makara so shut the fuck up and leave me alone!"

Vriska drops to the ground and stares at Aradia from beneath the cubicle door.

"You mean Tavros?"

Aradia throws a kick at Vriska but unfortunately misses.

"Yes Tavros, how do you know him?"

After hearing no respond Aradia jumps down from the toilet and approaches the door.

"Gotcha baby."

Vriska says from behind her, before Aradia can turn around she's slammed against the door. Vriska brings her face next to hers and bites her ear lobe.

"I work with him. You should come visit me some time sexy."

Aradia glares at the barely recognizable form in the corner of her eye with pure defiance in her being. Vriska turns her around and begins to kiss her.

"What the fuck? Get off!"

Aradia screams punching her roughly. As soon as Vriska was tumbling back Aradia unlocked and slammed open the door and ran out of the bathroom where she crashed into Karkat.

"Watch what the **FUCK** you're doing."

Karkat growls pushing Aradia away. Sollux smiles from behind all the food, candies and drinks.

"I can pay for myself Fef, you don't have to-"

"Come on, you always paid **everything** back in England when I visited now let me at least pay **one thing** for you while I can."

Eridan blushes as the others come into sight.

"Oh, hey Eridan, you actually found yourself a date didn't you bro?"

Gamzee says smacking his back.

"We're not dating!"

Eridan says quickly hoping Feferi wouldn't be creeped out.

"Are you sure? I kind of wanted to!"

"Hey, that fucking hurt you know? How the hell can you punch so fucking hard?"

Vriska asks grabbing Aradia by her forearms.

"Get off of me!"

Aradia growls and pulls away.

"Hold on, where's your blind friend?"

Vriskas smile slowly disapears.

"Crap Terezi!"

"Poor girl! We should go looking for her!"

Feferi suggests tugging Eridans arm, Eridan shrugs.

"You guys have to come with us!"

Eridan says to Sollux and Gamzee.

"Sure we'll go!"

Gamzee cheers pulling Tavros by the arm into the circle.

"Does it look like I've got fucking time for this shit?"

Karkat growls as he's forced to join.

"Okay guys, she's kinda what you'd call a freak about colors!"

Vriska begins with a serious face on. Karkat coughs loudly, catching everyones attention.

"How do you know she's not still in the same seat you put her in?"

Every nods and begins to agree.

"**Because**, I dragged her out with me...then...well...I kinda ran off cuz she was slowing me down."

Aradia glares. Damn how she hated this prick.

"Look, anyways the point is: She is midly blind! She can barely see colors, she can't see shapes or forms or anything. Yeah she's weird."

And with that she ordered the two groups of four to different sections of the theater.

**-THANK YOU ALL! YOU'RE SOOOOOOO AMAZING! :D I LOVE YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

**...So much harder than chapter 4. Sorry guys, it's so short! I'm so disapointed in this chapter! I just want to get you guys to real stuff! :o) **

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST ANDREW HUSSIE, WE CAN!**

**Enjoy! }:o)**

:B Chapter:5:

The taste was rather plain but the colors were amazing. Out of all the colors that glittered before her face the red one was the best. She ignored the voices of the people surrounding her and fought against their grips as they tried to stop her from licking the vending machine on the second floor; the same floor Vriskas group was on.

Other Group

Karkat stomped down the hall way behind Sollux, and Gamzee. Tavros lingered behind trying to keep hidden.

"Come on KK, don't be so upset. She's the only blind chick at the movies, we'll find her."

Sollux whispers wrapping his arm around Karkats shoulders. Karkat glares up at him.

"It's not that."

He grumbles and looks away. Sollux pulls him closer and begins to kiss his cheek.

"Then...what is..it?"

Sollux whispers between kisses. Karkat slightly pulls out of his grip and sighs angrily.

"That red headed bitch."

Tavros hurries ahead of them and pulls at Gamzees shirt.

"What's up?"

"Some one back there said there was a blind chick licking a vending machine up stairs."

Karkat pushes Sollux off and hurries up the stairs to one side of them. As Sollux hurries behind him Tavros stops Gamzee.

"W-Where's the restroom?"

He whispers with a deep red blush over his cheeks. Gamzee shrugs then looks around.

"Maybe over here?"

~O~

"What do you mean? All I did was say _hi_ to her."

Sollux growls, Karkat shakes his head.

"She was checking you out, and you let her!"

"Seriiously? KK, you know I love you."

Karkat shakes his head, as soon as he begins to open the door at the top of the stairs Sollux slams him roughly against the wall.

"Fucking shit Sollux, you scared the fuck out of me!"

Karkat growls shoving his hands against Solluxs chest in an attempt to shove him off. The Japanese slowly runs a hand through Karkats black hair to which he slaps his hand away.

"KK, I didn't do anything with her."

"Just get off of me."

Sollux ignores him and begins to kiss the Spaniards lips. Karkat pulls away from the kiss and glares at the wall behind Sollux. Sollux sighs.

"So, you're not going to punch me? You're simply going to ignore me?"

Karkat glares at him and looks away again.

"Yeah."

"But this won't fix anything-"

"And? Maybe I'm just fucking tired you and your shit."

Karkat almost screams shoving the stunned Japanese away and sprinting pass the door.

"What?"

~O~

Gamzee swings open the bathroom door and leads Tavros in. The shorter boy follows behind shyly with his hands tucked away beneath the cloth of his pockets.

"I'm surprised we found this mutherfucker, aren't you?"

Tavros blushes and shrugs. They stare at eachother for a bit without words. After a couple of seconds Tavros realized what he was doing and looked away quickly making his way to the sink.

"S-sorry... I was feeling a little sick."

Tavros mumbles as he soaks his face with the ice cold water. Gamzee walks over to him and sits beside on the flat surface. Through the thickness of the water covering his eyes Tavros couldn't open them, so he brought his hands up to wipe at the water.

"You just might be the cutest boy in the world."

Gamzee whispers as a man and his child leave the bathroom. Tavros looks up at him with a deep blush covering his cheeks.

"How'd you come out so damn cute?" Gamzee begins then places his hand on his chin and looks Tavros up and down. "Why are you always so shy? Not that it's not cute!"

The blush on Tavs cheeks deepens and he looks down at his drenched hands one in which Gamzee grabs. Tavros looks back up at Gamzee who smiles back at him.

"I-It's a..uh...long story."

Gamzee leans back against the wall and kicks his feet onto the surface surrounding the sink, "I've got time." and with that Tavros proceeded to tell him about his child hood.

"My dad was a...uh...really hard worker...and uhm...he worked in the uh...oil company down in Mexico...so he was rarely home,,,,,my mom was always sick so...she was in the hospital...ah...a lot...so...my..._uncle_ took _care _of me...but...uhm..." Tavros stops suddenly, should he tell Gamzee that he was gay? He could see Gamzee raping him and using the excuse of them both being gay to get away with it. _I doubt he'd do that. _"uh,,,,,when he found out...that I was,,,,uh...gay...he,,,,,he beat me up...a lot..." Tavros Looks at the mirror with more than sadness covering his eyes; regret for speaking about it.

"What? So that guy like...hurt you?"

Tavros sighs. _Did I not just say so?_ He and breaks the eye contact he had held with the mirror.

"Now that I think about...I wonder if my dad lied to me that day."

Tavros looks over at Gamzee who shrugs and begins to get off.

"No, you have to...uh tell me about you now..."

Tavros says placing his hands on either side of Gamzees lap. Gamzee looks down at Tavros and smiles uneasily. He slides his hand to the back of his neck and scratches a few times then sighs.

"I...did some stuff with this guy...back in highschool...and my dad...uh...let's just say...some of his friends...mmm...hurt me." Tavros looks to the side in thought then turns his sight back to Gamzees.

"Was it...sexually?"

Gamzee nods and a painful laugh is released from his lips.

"What did you do with the guy?"

Tavros asks curiously. Gamzee sighs then looks back at Tavros and takes his cheeks into his palms and pulls him forth into a kiss. Tavros stares surprised at Gamzees closed eyes then slowly closes his own and put in his effort for the kiss. When they pull back a loud laugh slips from Gamzees lips and he tries to pull Tavros back into another kiss but the mohawk boy pushes away.

"Ah...uhm...I'm sorry...I don't mean to-"

"It's fine! We should probably go looking for Karbro Sollux."

Gamzee says jumping off of the sink area and walking out. Tavros slides the tip of his finger against his lips as he stares at the mirror.

"Woah..."

A big smile spreads across his lips and deep red blush covers his cheek. He turns and follows Gamzee back to where they had been ditched by the Japanese and the Spaniard.

~O~

She tried to lick at the beautiful colors that floated before her but failed; again. She tried to kick and pull herself out of their grips and collect the colors but again she failed. She screamed _abusers_ in five different languages but in the end she found herself pinned to the ground and that familiar annoying voice screaming at her from above. _Vriska._ It was always Vriska who stopped her from tasting the beautiful colors. As she's pulled onto her feet and dragged away some where else she could only scream out one line she would always scream when Vriska restrained her.

"LET ME LICK THE COLORS!"

**-THANK YOU ALL! YOU'RE SOOOOOOO AMAZING! :D I LOVE YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for making you beauties wait so long for this next chapter! It was fun to write though so I hope it's fun to read! Oh, Gamzees grand dad is Subjuggie! :o)**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST ANDREW HUSSIE, WE CAN!**

**Enjoy! }:o)**

}:o( Chapter 6 )o:{

Tavros follows Gamzee quietly as they're kicked out from the movies. As one of the workers pushes Karkat and Sollux out the Japanese smashes his shoulder against one of the stone pillars. He cries out in pain then looks up only to see that Karkat was walking away instead of coming to brutally kiss the pain away. He sighs and shrugs off the odd feeling as he walks down the parking lot with the rest of the 'trouble makers'.

"Urgh, wwe wwere at the good part of our movvie!"

Eridan growls throwing his arms in the air. Feferi wraps her arms around one of his and calms him down. Gamzee turns to Tavros who blushes and looks away.

"So...does this mean we're together?"

Gamzee asks a bit nervously, Tavros looks up at him with blush burning his cheeks.

"I-I...think,,,this is uh,,,too soon..."

He stutters rubbing his right elbow. Vriska comes up from behind the two of them and loops her arms around their shoulders.

"You two should totally date. Come on Tav, who the hell will it hurt if you two are together?"

Tavros looks up at Vriska then sneaks a peek at Gamzee who was fully focused on his shoes. Vriska pulls Tavros closer.

"He's really cute and he really likes you."

Tavros shrugs and Vriska grunts.

"Stop being such a bitch and go out with him you dumbass."

"Vriska...could you not,,,,,be so mean?"

"Sorry it's in my nature. Look you two _belong_ together. Go for it."

And with that she pulled away and swung Gamzees arm over Tavs shoulder.

"Ask him again."

She whispers to Gamzee then hurries behind Aradia. Gamzee turns to Tavros and opens his mouth to ask.

"O-okay...I guess we can."

Gamzees face lights up and he pulls Tavros into a hug. Gamzee pulls back jumping. Tavros looks up at him and watches as he pulls his phone out.

"Hello?"

Gamzees face is instantly over powered with worry.

"Mom are you okay?"

Gamzee asks throwing his hand to his face and dragging it down to his chin.

"O-Okay, I'll be over as soon as possible!"

Gamzee slams his phone shut and turns to Sollux.

"Can you drive Tav home for me?"

Aradia waves to catch their attention.

"Well, I'm his ride!"

"I'll go with you Gamzee..."

Tavros says. Gamzee turns to Tavros than nods.

"I'll drive you guys there okay?"

Sollux says pressing a button on his keys, a car alarm in the parking lot goes off and Sollux struggles with the keys to shut it off.

"I'll walk home."

Karkat growls turning and walking down the street. Sollux turns and runs after him grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Fef and I are going to the park."

Eridan says and allows Feferi to loop her arm in his and leads her off. Vriska Turns to Aradia.

"How bout we go drop Terezi off at Equius and Nepetas soccer game then hit your place?"

Aradia shrugs.

"How bout we go to the soccer game with her?"

Vriska cringes but nods. Gamzee grabs Sollux and Tavros by their wrists and runs down the parking lot to the Japanese's yellow Ferrari.

~O~

Gamzee swung open the door and jumped out of the car before Sollux could even slow down. He sprints the rest of the way down the side walk until kicking open the door and stumbling in. Sollux and Tavros come shortly after, Tavros contemplating if he should still go out with this ninja lunatic and Sollux cussing him out for jumping out at such a high speed.

"Mom! Dad! Are you guys okay?"

He watches them scurry from one end of the room to the other, tossing clothing to the other and shoving it in suit cases.

"W-what's going on?"

Gamzee asks, and his mom turns to him and smiles uneasily.

"How do I say this with out freaking you out? uhm...well, your great great great grandpa's coming over for the week end!"

Gamzee throws his arms in the air and begins to scream. His parents hurry over to his side, pull his arms down and attempt to calm him.

"Tripple G GrandDad?"

Gamzee asks now panting. Gamzees mom sat at his side rubbing his back while his dad finished packing their clothing.

"W-wait! If he's coming over, then where are you guys going?"

His mom smiles uneasily and hurries over to the window.

"Well you see, we're going on our aniversary!"

Gamzee stands abrubtly.

"But your aniversary isn't until another month! You're lieing to me! When the crazy people place called you guys and told you about tripple g grand dad you guys booked a plane didn't you?"

Tavros looks over at Sollux in confusion, the latter only shrugs and watches Gamzee interogate his parents.

"Honey, you know we love your grandpa but...HE'S COMING! THEY'RE BRINGING HIM!"

Gamzee hurries over to his moms side and peers over her shoulder. His dad grabs his moms arm and pulls her away from the window.

"Don't let them see you Cherry! We have to leave through the back door now! Hurry before they see us!"

Gamzee turns quickly towards his escaping parents then back at the door to his side.

"Get away from the windows, don't speak- or make a sound! Maybe if they don't hear us they'll go away!"  
>Gamzee whispers to Tavros and Sollux. The two boys slide off of the couch awkwardly at the same time.<p>

"Gamzee Makara, I can see you, you're sitting beneath an open window."

The nurse from outside says as she presses her face against the window.

"OOOOOOOOOh shit man!"

Gamzee groans then reaches up and closes the curtain, only a few seconds after a soft click sound comes from the door. Gamzee stares with wide eyes as his great great great grandpa is wheeled in.

"GAMZEE MAKARA! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"Oh shit man! Oh shit man! Oh shit man!"

Gamzee repeats before falling face flat on the floor unconcious.

~O~

Gamzee opens his eyes slowly. He yawns and sits up.

"mmmm...OH NO!"

Gamzee gasps as he sees his sleeping old grandpa at the other side of the room. Sollux comes out of the kitchen with Tavros who dry their hands with a towel.

"I think I'm going home now Gamzee, I'm not in the mood to change an old mans diaper...again!"

Sollux says with a disgusted look on his face. Tavros nods.

"Me too, he called me a _cute little girl_...uuuuggh!"

Tavros complains. Gamzee jumps to his feet and blocks the door.

"No! You guys have to stay with me! You can't leave me alone!"

Sollux shakes his head and walks towards the door with determination.

"You'll have to get through me to get to the door!"

Gamzee says putting his hands up as if in a boxing ring. In a swift motion Gamzee was on the ground due to a move Sollux had done, one Gamzee had only seen in chinese martial arts movies. Tavros hurries to the door and waves.

"Not you too TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAV!"

Gamzee cries out crawling over to the Mexican and wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Gamzee you're going to wake him up!"

Tavros whines trying to pull away. Gamzee looks up with a pleading tearful look that convinces the Mexican to stay and help him care for Tripple G Grand dad.

~O~

He closes his phone and stares ahead with a blank expression. Karkat wasn't answering his phone and he hadn't seen him on the streets any where. Sollux sighs knowing he was probably taking a nice long hot bath and probably trying to wash away the hateful steam that came off of him. A car honks from behind and he's snapped back into reality.

"Okay geez, stupid Americans!"

He turns the corner and continues to drive until finally guilt strikes him.

"Okay, not so stupid Americans...O_o"

He shakes his head knowing he was probably far too paranoid. His phone rings as he was about to go off again, and instead he answers the call.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"Remember me?"

Solluxs grip on the wheel tightens and his entire body becomes numb. He clears his throat and licks his lips.

"No, I don't."

"Don't be a dumb bitch. Look Sollux, I've got your..._boyfriend_ tied up in the back seat,"

Sollux parks the car and leans back in the seat trying not to go off on the guy.

"You know what I want, and where I'll be. You tell the cops and I'll do more than just shoot a bullet through your boyfriends head."

A couple of laughs made their way through the phone and into Solluxs ear.

"Not that the boys haven't already done it."

He had the sudden urge to yell at him through the phone and name them off one by one by the filthy names they were, instead he slammed the side of his fist against his thigh.

"When?"

Sollux growls into the phone, in the back ground he can hear Karkat screaming.

"Two nights Sollux, that's all you've got, then, if I don't have it-"

"I know Marquis, you'll kill my boyfriend."

A small laughter sounds on the other side of the phone.

"Fuck, I hate your boyfriends fagot ass."

Then he hung up. Sollux slams his phone against the wheel in anger, the car horn going off repeatedly as he continues to do it.

"FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

A few minutes later he was stumbling out of his car and running down the side walk to Eridans house.

**I already started working on the next chapter so hopefully it'll be done in no time! ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, I couldn't really find the time to upload this chapter! +_+ anyways! Here it is, it's entire shortness. **

**Thank you guys for reviewing and favoriting the story! :o) You guys are so amazing! Also thank you guys for subscribing to me! }:o) That makes me possibley the happiest Faygo Unicorn in Rainbow utopia! :o)**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST ANDREW HUSSIE, WE CAN!**

**Enjoy! }:o)**

:o(Chapter 7)o:

Gamzee turns over the pancake then looks over at Tavros who was tying a bib around his grandfathers neck. He turns back and flips the pancake on the plate beside.

"Tav, it's ready."

Tavros hurries to his side and grabs the plate and scurries back to the old man. As Tavros sets down the plate he notices the bib on the ground, he glances back at the old man suspiciously then bends over and picks it up. After tying it again he hurries to the refridgerator and serves Gamzees g,g,g grand dad a cup of milk. He turns around and about drops the cup of milk at the sight of the bib on the floor again.

"Ungh..."

He groans as he takes the cup and sets it down on the table he doubles over again but this time before he can pick up the bib a hand squeezes his butt.

"Curvy little girl aren't you?"

Tavros jumps squeeling at the top of his lungs. Gamzee turns sharp on his heels with the skillet in his hand to check on Tavros. The pancake flies off the surface and slaps onto his grand dads face.

"He touched my butt! O/O"

Tavros whines hiding behind Gamzee. The older boy shakes his head.

"He's not only scary but also a pervert! ."

"WATCH WHAT YOU SAY BOY OR I'LL HAVE YOU DOUBLED OVER MY LAP WITH A PADDLE TO YOUR ASS!"

They both jump at the loudness of the man when suddenly Gamzees phone rings.

"H-Hello?"

Gamzee answers.

"_Gam, I don't knoww wwhat's wwrong wwith Sol!"_

"What do you mean?"

Gamzee asks turning to Tav and handing him the skillet.

"_He came home in a hurry, and he wwas crying, and noww he's in his room throwwing stuff around, and he keeps screaming things like: WWhere is it? or Asshole! Seriously Gam, you havve to do something!"_

Gamzee presses his lips tightly together in confusion, he looks over at Tavros to find his Grandad wheeling behind him like a ninja.

"HEY!"

He screams, Tavros jumps, and when he spots the old man he jumps and begins to scream even more.

"Just talk to him okay bro? I drop by later...uhm...tomorrow and see what's wrong with fucker okay? I gotta go!"

"_But Gaaaam-"_

"Bye!"

Gamzee hangs up then slips his phone back into his pocket.

"Don't mess with my friends!"

Gamzee growls as he rolls the old man into the living room. The old man looks back into the kitchen and begins to laugh.

"What a cute little girl! You wouldn't mind me tasting-"

"SHUT UP YOU SICK NASTY PERVERT!"

Gamzee screams running off before he had to hear any more.

They passed out on the couch, Gamzee's head against Tavs chest and his arms wrapped protectively around the young Mexicans waist, it was the only way they'd be able to fall asleep. Tripple G Grand dad had verbally molested Tavros far too many times to even count. He licked the rim of his cup while they ate lunch and never broke eye contact with Tavros though the boy broke it so many times before. Gamzee kept getting his head chewed off for moving too slowly or stopping to talk to Eridan about Sollux and his rare activities. Now the old pedofilic grouch was asleep upstairs snoring his lungs away, while Tavros and Gamzee collapsed on the couch from exhaustion.

~O~

"So, tell me about Sollux. Has he changed much since our times in Japan?"

The gag is removed and Karkat begins to scream again, in which the bulky men proceed to beat him. Finally he hushed himself and curled into a ball before the feet of his kidnapper.

"Too tired to talk?"

The man snickers and crosses his legs.

"I thought so. So you're gay, absolutely gay though right?"

A couple of tears mix in with the small blood puddle that had already mixed with Karkats saliva. He breaths in deeply then shuts his eyes hard.

"Do you think fucking a girl is disgusting?"

After a few minutes of silence the man motioned one of the other guys to bring in their blond guest. She enters on her tall heels that clack loudly against the tile floor. She lays her hand on her barely clothed hip and waves at the man, the men, then at Karkat.

"women are really sooooo amazing. There's so much more than just butt sex boy. Roxy dear, will you show him?"

Roxy nods and takes off her jacket as two of the men pull off Karkats clothing and pin him to the ground.

"Y-you...YOU FUCKASS! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SLUT!"

**Please keep those reviews coming! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, this isn't really a long chapter but it's like 3 in teh morning and my sisters husband gets up at 5 so I atleast have to **_fake _**my sleep. I'm sorry I didn't upload when I said I would, I was unfortunately grounded and I still am, right now is just a special occasion and I chose to make it up to you guys. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST ANDREW HUSSIE, WE CAN!**

**Enjoy! }:o)**

}:(Chapter 7):{

"So, you and Gamzee have to watch over an old man until his parents come home...while I'm stuck here with your l.a.r. friends?"

Aradia whispers into the phone while trying to smile at Terezi, Nepeta and Equius.

"I have to go Aradia, tell them I'm sorry I couldn't make it there."

Aradia slaps a hand to her face and slides it down, grunting all the while. She turns slowly towards the other three and smiles.

"Weeeeell, I'm sorry...but he can't make it today."

Aradia chuckles. Terezi looks away from the door, in which she thought was Nepeta and turns to the couch.

"But Aradia, are you really kicking us out now?"

"Why don't we...take some pictures...it will be...exciting."

Aradia stares at Equius slowly leaning away.

"I seriously have a lot of work to do! My Geometry is down and Oh my gosh, my History grade is down to a B! I really do have a lot of work to do."

Nepeta crawls over to her and lays her head on her lap.

"You know Aradia, we could always purrtend to be explorers! How bout we go on an adventurrrr?"

Aradia smiles uneasily, _adventures_. She really did love adventures but she had no time to fool around, especially since there was a strange creeper photographer who wouldn't stop sneaking snap shots of her.

"I really can't."

Aradia mumbles. A loud crash causes the three to look over at Terezi.

"MMMMMM...tastes like strawberries!"

Terezi chuckles licking a Chinese ornament Sether and Alivastir had given Aradia from behalf of their Grandma.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! No, don't touch that Terezi!"

Aradia screams jumping off the table and hurring over to the blind girl now rolling on the ground and sucking vigorously on the red relic.

"Ah, beautiful."

Equius mumbles to himself as he snaps images of Aradia tackling Terezi and fighting the treasure away from her.

"Stop being so weird Eq!"

Nepeta whispers pulling Equiuss arm. He blushes then tucks his camera away.

"I'm...sorry.."

Aradia stands hurriedly and puts the object away, then quickly walks Terezi over to the couch and tells her to stay there.

"Wow, she really broke a lot of glass didn't she?"

Nepeta states as Aradia hurries for the broom. A couple loud knocks sound from the door and before Nepeta can open it the twins burst in.

"O, looks like bitty Aradia's got coooompany!"

The rainbow haired twin sing songs, the other one turns to look at every one.

"Where's my stuffed animal?"

He questions with an overly friendly smirk.

"Hi, kiddos, I'm Alivastiiiiiiiiiir!"

The rainbow haired guy sings then points at his brother who interupts him.

"I'm Sether."

Aradia hurries into the room and smiles waving at the chinese twins. Sether wraps an arm around Aradias shoulders and the other around his brothers.

"Well, how do we say this? We really missed you smart ass!"

"We brought you a little something from home!"

Alivastir chuckles handing a small green box to her. She smiles and nods taking it over to her computer desk.

"How about we go out some where? I don't want another broken suvineer."

Aradia suggests looking mainly at Terezi. Nepeta pulls out a soccer ball from her blue back pack and hands it to Equius.

"Eq and I need to purractice team work, there's a park nearby that's just for soccer! Want to join us?"

Aradia looks at the people in her apartment then at her priceless breakables. She sighs, grabs her car keys and walks to the door.

"Okay, let's go."

"We can teach you how to play soccer."

Alivaster nods and loops his arm in Sethers.

"We were quite the chaaaaampioooons!"

~O~

Eridan sighs as he knocks on Solluxs door again. No matter how many times he knocked on the door the Japanese wouldn't open up.

"How am I supposed to save Karkat if I don't have the other one."

Eridan knocks again, this time, not expecting the door to open, he falls into the room as it does. He quickly props himself onto his elbows and looks up at Sollux.

"What the fuck do you want Ampora?"

Sollux growls trying to calm down. Eridan sits up quickly then uses the wall to his left to stand.

"Look, Sol, I wwanna knoww wwhat's wwrong, you'vve been sitting in here screaming your lungs out and you're not evven wworried about Kar being out so late. I think he's cheating on you."

As soon as Eridan finished his sentence he was slammed roughly against the wall with his collar tightly tucked into Solluxs palms.

"Watch what the fuck you say you **fucking dumbass.**"

Eridan stares wide eyed at Sollux not knowing what to say. Sollux, realizing how different he was acting let go of Eridan and walked back into his bedroom.

"Just because _I _ wworry about Kar you're ready to kill me. You're horrible."

Eridan screams banging on the door than running off before Sollux can slam open the door and yell at him again.

**I loves you guys and I really am very regretful over letting you guys down so harshly. My appologies all over again! :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**So suddenly I've decided to upload this next chapter! Wow! I hope these two last chapters make up for the let down okay? contains loveliness and the blooming a well awaited romance. **

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST ANDREW HUSSIE, WE CAN!**

**Enjoy! }:o)**

**}:(Chapter 9):{**

Karkat rolls onto his side and coughs up a bit of blood. The two guys infront that had only finished beating him seconds ago move away from him and watch as he shakes and trembles feircly.

"Get his clothing on."

The man says bluntly attempting not to shoot a bullet through the younger boys head, he was the only thing bringing Sollux back to him. But then again, if he killed the boy, Sollux would meet him in less time. But then again, Sollux knew very well how to kick his ass, guns or no guns.

"Son of a bitch. Who the fuck do you think you are? Sollux is gonna fucking **kill **you."

Karkat growls slamming his palms against the cold ground and forcing himself, as painful as it was, onto his fours. He looks up at the man from behind messy bangs, his lungs ready to give out.

"What makes you so certain anyways that he'll come?"

The man growls. Karkats elbows shake as he suddenly ponders that question. A firm smirk covers his lips and his eyes narrow in hatred.

"Sollux will come. He wouldn't leave me like this."

Karkat growls now placing his left hand on his knee and struggling onto his feet. The man to his right throws something that knocks Karkat to the ground then flies back to him. He catches it by rolling it around his arm and entrapping the giant block attached to the chain, in his hand.

"Ugh..."

Karkat groans in pain, gripping his head and swallowing hard. _Don't take you damn time Sollux._ The man sitting in front of him chuckles into the barrel of his gun then points it at Karkat, then up at the ceiling.

"I've got the best fighters with me, Sollux won't stand a chance. Every technique he may know, my men know them better, _much_ better."

Karkat snorts, rolls his eyes and rolls onto his back. He stares up at the ceilingin the thought. Thinking of Sollux comforted him alot.

"For all you know Sollux could've improved a hell of a lot you fuck ass."

Karkat boasts. The man snarls, then chuckles, not wanting to let the Spainard get to him.

"I still very highly doubt that your boyfriend will be able to defeat my men."

Karkat rolls over and jumps onto all fours, ignoring the pain glaring at the shadowed man.

"What about you? What will you do him if they fail?"

Karkat screams angered. The man chuckles and raises the gun to where the barrel was in Karkats direction.

"I'll shoot him with this beauty."

Karkat shakes slightly. Sollux admitted to Karkat that he wasn't good with fighting hands against bullets. He was so certain that if a senario ever came up he'd die and Karkat would never see him again. _If that ever happens, I'm sorry._ Karkat slams back onto his butt and stares at the man in thought. If Sollux did die what would they do to him? Would they cut him open and fuck with his organs? Would they slowly and painfully kill him? Would they sell him around for money? _Sollux..._ He'd never felt more afraid in his entire life.

"You seem so scared now, did I do this to you? Or was it Roxy? Or perhaps one of my men?"

Karkat looks down at his lap suddenly realising how risky of a situation he was in.

"Or is it the thought of Sollux dieing?"

Karkat shuts his eyes and lets go of a raspy unsettled breath. He should've have just let Sollux drive him home, even if he was mad as hell. He never thought that his stupidities could have lead to a possible death result for Sollux.

"You're realising how foolish you are, am I right? Suddenly scared for your life and his. I'll tell you right now, as blunt as possible. **Be scared.** For Sollux and mainly for yourself. You both won't make it out alive."

Tavros slowly openned his eyes and looked down at Gamzee. Black messy locks of hair covering his soft face. Tavros closes his eyes and bites his lips. _He kissed me_. He licks his lips again. _He really kissed me. _Carefully and almost fearfully Tavros lifts Gamzees face by his cheeks and puckers his lips. Gently tapping his lips to Gamzees he closes his eyes and smiles against the kiss. When he pulls away and opens his eyes he finds Gamzee with his lips puckered aswell only with his eyes lightly shut. Tavros chuckles and wraps his arms around Gamzees neck.

"You're getting really friendly with my grandson girly."

Tavros jumps and looks over his shoulder instantly dropping his jaw at the sight. Triple G granddad was sprawled over the bottom steps of the stairs. Obviously he had attempted to walk down the stairs but had failed.

"What do you want?"

Tavros whispers suspiciously. The old man grins widely, showing off all of his crooked rotten teeth, which happened to be about four or five. Tavros cringes in disgust.

"Help me back up these stairs girly."

"NO!"

Tavros jumps again and looks above him at Gamzee who was now on all fours towering over him and glaring at his grand dad.

"You're not going any where with Tavbabe!"

Gamzee screeches and jumps off the couch rushing over to his grand dad who reluctantly pushes and pulls away from Gamzee yelling "No, I want him!" or "Moron!".

Tavros sits up and waits patiently for Gamzee to come back. He nervously fumbles with his upper shirt as he feels himself suffocating in the heat. Had the AC been turned off or was he thinking too much of the kiss he'd pulled Gamzee into. Once pullling it off his eyes widen and he smiles softly as Gamzee comes into his sight. He plops down on the couch beside him lazily and slides a hand through his hair which could easily be mistaken for black tuffled feathers.

"So...about that...kiss bro..."

Tavros blushes and shifts uncomfortabley in his seat. Gamzee looks over at him and slides his hand up the younger boys neck to his cheek.

"Anything like that...will it happen again?"

Gamzee asks leaning in cautiously. Tavros covers Gamzees hand with every intention to pull it away but instead freezes as Gamzee closes his eyes and their noses touch. Tavros expects Gamzee to lean in further and to connect their lips but he doesn't, instead he sits there lightly shaking. Tavros closes his eyes, gulps, opens them again and scans over Gamzees face for any sign of...anything. Then, slowly, cautiously, hesitantly, he leans into the kiss and slowly slides his hands up Gamzees forearms and around his shoulders.

**Hope you guys liked it! ... }:o)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Thank you guys so much for you're amazing reviews! :) So here's the next chapter! :) I hope you guys like it! I also threw in Dave and John and some of the negative universe Trolls Mercury and I made. like Sether and Alivastir, and Daima and Jerriko! ... I love Daima!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST ANDREW HUSSIE, WE CAN!**

**Enjoy! }:o)**

**B(Chapter 10)B**

He stares silently at the torn up, crumpled page. He didn't understand how he could still have Tavs college work from freshman year. Then, as he inspects the paper more he spots the dreaded reminder of that night. Blood spots over one corner of the page. A reminder of how Tavros gauged out his eye in order to protect himself. He sighs and runs a hand through his blond hair. It wasn't so long ago but still it felt like forever. He leans back in his couch and throws his head back ready to take a quick nap before John came home. There was a short clip of that night running through his mind. Tavros throwing the pen to one side and jumping to his feet, grabbing his jacket and phone and running out. Dave had never seen him again. He tried calling him, going to his apartment, which had been abandonned, and emailing him. Tavros never attempted to get back in contact with him. Dave could understand why though. He shakes his head and sighs again.

"Damn."

"You look tired Dave."

Dave lifts his head and looks over at John who was setting his book bag down beneath the coffee table. Dave smiles slightly and pats his lap.

"How was your day John?"

John sits beside him and flips on the telivision. Dave looks over at him in confusion and leans in.

"You okay?"

"Yes, get out of my face."

John grumbles tiredly. Dave leans back with his hands in the air as if at gun point. John mumbles a couple more things then looks over at Dave quickly.

"He did it again."

Dave tilts his head. John rolls his eyes and slams the romote on the table quickly shifting on the couch to where he was sitting cross legged and facing Dave.

"Remember? I told you about Daima? I seen him come into work today and he had all those scabs on his neck. He just won't tell me who it is. I'm serious Dave, I really worry for him, he's gonna hurt himself one day, he needs therapy, and he needs to report that asshole who's been...hurting him."

Dave sits up rubbing his neck gentley. John huffs beside him in anger as the blond grabs his gaint _comfy_ mug filled with Apple Juice.

"It's probably his boyfriend. Look John there's this certain type in the human world called a masichist. Your friend is probably one of those guys."

Dave assures him waving his hand in the air. John shakes his head and grabs his fore arm.

"Dave, this guys been getting...raped...of that I'm sure, I just want him to tell me who's been doing it. We've been really close friends for years now, and I've been so blind! Even Jerriko knows something's up! AND, it's not his boyfriend cuz Jerriko IS his boyfriend!"

Dave pulls his arm out of Johns grip and takes a sip of his AJ.

"Then, there you go. Jerriko's his boyfriend. They probably play cops and robbers, bed style. Daima probably doesn't want to tell you cuz he's embarrassed."

John sits back looking at Dave with a _seriously?_ face. Dave shrugs and grabs the remote.

"I doubt it Dave. I really, seriously, doubt it. Daima's to much of a...of a..._pure_ dude to do any of that! He makes plushed animals for his friends for crying out loud."

Dave chuckles.

"Tell him to make me one."

"I'M BEING SERIOUS DAVE!"

John screams slapping the remote out of Daves hand and knocking it against his mug. Dave glares at his mug of AJ as it spills over.

"I'm sorry John, but I think that what's going on with Daima, is none of your business."

John rolls his eyes, jumps to his feet and stomps off to his bedroom. Dave slides his finger around the rim of his mug and sighs again.

"You want something to eat?"

Dave yells looking at the door which hid Egbert. He hears the bed move and soon John came out of his roomed slumped over and in his white pjs with the slime gohst from Gohst Busters.

"Yes..."

John whispers sitting down beside Dave and leaning against his side. Dave looks down at him surprised. John had rejected him so many times when he asked him out and he never let him get close to him after he found out Daves feelings.

"John are you okay?"

John shakes his head slowly. Dave runs his hand through Johns black locks of hair as he hears the younger boy sniffle and he feels him shake on his lap.

"I'm just...so...so worried about Daima...he always looks so worn out and restless...I wish he didn't have anymore nightmares..."

Dave looks up at the tv and sighs.

"Are you sure he has night mares? I doubt he does."

Johns grips tightens on Daves thigh to where he makes the blond jump in pain.

"He lives with Jerriko...and he always tells me about Daima screaming and crying at night. He said it was painful to wake him up and see how scared he was."

Dave shrugs, allowing John to win the debate this time.

"How about tomorrow I accompany you to work, and we interrogate some of his friends?"

Dave suggests. John looks up at him with a smile on his face and nods. Dave smiles suddenly being embracced by John.

"Thank you Dave."

"Now could you do me a favor too? I have these horrible problems at night-"

"No, now go make me something to eat, I'm starving!"

John chuckles. Daves smiles, stands and leaves to the kitchen.

Tavros lifts the phone quickly, not hesitating to see who it was as he mixed the pan cake batter.

"Hello?"

"Tav?"

Tavros pulls the phone back to look at the number. It was different then last time but it was him. He'd spent all year checking the caller ID to make sure he never answered Dave, but now, because of one mistake, he could find him again.

"W-what do you want?"

"I was just wondering...when we could meet up?"

Tavros looks over his shoulder and bites his lip. He hated hanging up on people but he had no choice, and besides what could Dave do about it? He was oblivious of where his current location was. He pushes the red button and tucks his phone away. _Stop it Tav, he can't do anything now._ Tav tells himself as he realises just how badly he was shaking.

"Tavbabe, are you okay?"

Gamzee asks sliding his hands down Tavs shoulders and forearms until finally lacing their fingers together. Tavros blushes but leans back into Gamzee for comfort.

"Yeah...I'm okay..."

Gamzee nods and kisses the side of his cheek before turning and running off to take care of triple G grandad.

"Come on, it's not going to hurt. We've been playing around for long enough."

"No. I don't,,,, I don't think we should...uh...do this..."

"Come on Tav, I'll prepare you."

"No. I said no. Stop, Dave!"

Aradia grumbles to herself about her homework as she plops down on the bleechers and watches the four athletes run onto the feild. She sighs tiredly and watches the twins pass the ball to each other while Nepeta and Equius attempted to steal the ball away. _Wait, aren't we missing some one?_ Aradia looks around confused and unable to remember. The blind chick.

"Hehehehehehe! mmmmm"

Aradia looks below her and spots a shadowed figure curled on the ground. She stands hurriedly and jumps down from the bleechers.

"Hey!"

Aradia screams out waving at the girl rolling around with a bright blue can in her hands. Aradia rolls her eyes and sets her hands on her hips as the girl begins to plant wet kisses all over the can.

"Mmmmmmhehehehehehe..."

"What are you doing?"

"heheheheheheheh...I'm having a make out session with a colorfully bright can! Hehehehehehehehehe!"

Aradia face palms then plops down beside her and watches the game from there.

"Psssst."

A couple drops of water splatter onto Aradias orange hair and she looks up angrily. Vriska sat above them on the bleechers next to Feferi who happily clapped for Nepeta and Equius.

"Heeeeeeeey! What are you doing sexy?"

Aradia rolls her eyes and lifts her hand in the air to where Vriska could see how clearly she flipped her off.

"Ooooooooh, bold are we?"

Vriska jokes. Feferi looks over at Vriska then down at Aradia and glares. Aradia stares confused.

"What was that about?"

Aradia whispers after Feferi looks away. Terezi leans over and nudges Aradia in the ribs.

"I don't think she likes you, cuz you're always all over Sollux. She likes him a lot. Heeeeeeeeheeheheheee!"

Aradia looks over at her and removes her glasses.

"I thought you were blind?"

Aradia growls. Terezis grey eyes widen and she begins to laugh.

"Uhm, weeeell, honestly I'm color blind, but my parents taught me to determine colors from the way they taste. Like the legendary red, heheheheheheee. Red is strawberries. And this can, I can tell it's yellow cuz it taste like grapes."

Aradia looks at the blue can then at Terezi.

"I'll go with that."

Aradia says awkwardly putting Terezis glasses back on.

"And for the record, that's not grape, it's dirt."

Terezi looks up and nods.

"So it's pink!"

"Wwhere are you going noww?"

Eridan asks pulling on Solluxs shirt as he gathers his jacket, keys, phone and slips on his fingerless gloves(which meant Sollux was going to go fight). Sollux pulls out of Eridans grip and continues down the hall way.

"Soool! Sol, wwhere are you going? Seriously!"

Eridan screams running behind him and tackling him against the wall. Sollux grumbles a couple of things but in no time at all pins Eridan against the wall with his forearm against his neck.

"Gah-Sol-you're...hurting-me!"

Sollux glares at him and presses harder. He had to concentrate on what was going to be done but with Eridan yelling at him, it was far too complicated.

"What do you want?"

"I just wwant to knoww wwhere you're-"

"What do you want so you'll shut up?"

Eridans face reddens and he looks away.

"I'm not gay Sol!"

"I never said you were you dumbath."

Sollux grinds his teeth in irratation as his lisp comes out. Eridan grips Solluxs back tighter as he begins to lose air.

"Sol...I can't-I can't-breath-"

Sollux pulls away a few seconds after wards and storms out the door. Eridan leans against the door clutching his neck. He could clearly see Solluxs words in his eyes. _You were at one point_, Eridan shakes his head angrily and drags himself to his room.

"Stupid Sol, you act as though it's a crime to like you."

Eridan rolls his eyes as he realises that _he_ was the one who acted like that, not Sollux. Absent mindedly he trudges over to his window and watches Sollux get into his car and drive away. He couldn't help but feel extremely worried and frightenned.

"Oh Sol...don't get yourself hurt again."


	11. Chapter 11

**Kay, sorry it took so long! +_+ I had stuff I had to do...sorry again. So, in this chapter, you meet Daima and Jerriko and the power of MOUNTAIN DEW! Also, I bring in Hao! :) Uhmmmm...also, the face surrounding _Chapter 11_ is Sober Gamzee.**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST ANDREW HUSSIE, WE CAN!**

**Enjoy! }:o)**

**(U/U) Chapter 11 (U/U)**

"I'm gonna go get us some pop okay?"

Daima shakes his head.

"Can you get me a lemonade?"

Jerriko smiles at the soft sound of his boyfriends gentle voice. He nods and turns around heading over to the food stand. He had spent all night awake because of Daima. Some nights Daima would scream and cry until Jerriko woke him up, others he'd wake up on his own and lay there with his back facing Jerriko, acting as if he was asleep. He hated seeing his boyfriend in such an awful state, it unnerved him in a terrible way.

"Mountain Dew and a Lemonade."

Jerriko orders the woman behind the counter reaches into a cooler and pulls out a mountain dew then serves the lemonade.

"Here you go."

Jerriko pulls his wallet out of his back pocket and hands the dollars to the woman. She waves as he walks away. Something most girls did. He understood why too. Having a good tough build and green eyes, orange hair. He was one of those guys girls fell for. Daima was something else though. He was short,quiet, a red head with blue eyes that always avoided any one elses and he always wore his white shirt with the long sleeves he'd clutch in his palms. Some how though, he'd fallen in love with the socially awkward boy and did everything possible to win his love. Suddenly he's jerked out of his thoughts by the sight before him. Sether was seated beside Daima and his hands were somewhere Jerriko couldn't see. Daima seemed to be trying to push him away.

"Why the fuck are you here?"

Jerriko growls slamming the Mountain Dew bottle down hard against Sether face(Mountain Dew, it's very helpful). Daima jumped surprised and jumped off of the bleechers, running behind Jerriko. Sether crawls back slowly, his eyes never leaving Jerrikos.

"You better get your ass up and leave."

Jerriko growls angrily. Sether nods quickly, jumping to his feet and darting off across the feild to the other people. Jerriko sighs then quickly turns to Daima and grabs his carefully by the shoulder with his free hand.

"Did he hurt you?"

Daima shakes his head, his glance down and tears now trailing down his face. Jerriko pulls him into his arms and rubs his back until he stopped crying. Jerriko slowly pulls him back and runs his hand through his hair.

"You need to tell me if something happens okay?"

Daima nods quickly.

"Can I use your phone? I-I want to talk to John..."

The loud sound of metal slamming against metal is heard as Sollux enters the abandonned factury.

"Sollux, you've really grown, not the child I used to know."

Karkat turns hastily and looks up Sollux. A giant smirk covers his faace, he knew Sollux would come. Sollux barely looks down at Karkat. He keeps his gaze firm on the man sitting on the desk.

"I'm here Jake, I got what you wanted, so let him go."

The man laughs then motions the other men to grab Sollux. To Karkats disbelief Sollux doesn't fight back. They pull the bag away and pin him down on his knees with a gun behind his head.

"Sollux! What are you doing?"

Karkat screams worriedly. Sollux ignores him, his full attention on Jake.

"Where-is-the other one?"

Jake growls. Sollux simply glares at him.

"WHERE IS IT?"

Jake screams. Karkat flinches, slightly jumping back.

"Don't hurt him you bastards!"

Karkat screams as Jake stands slides off the desk and walks over to Sollux.

"Isn't that embarracing for you? You're boyfriends doing more than you, and he's the one who needs saving."

Sollux rolls his eyes and mumbles something. Jake takes a step back and fakes his shock.

"What? Say that louder, so your so called _boyfriend _ can hear how important he is to you."

Sollux bites his lip but proceeds anyways.

"That kids not my boyfriend. I only came to fight you. I don't care about this kid. I barely even know him."

Karkats jaw drops.

"S-Sollux? SOLLUX WHAT THE FUCK?"

Karkat screams angrily. Jake looks over at Karkat with a giant grin.

"Well, then, if he's not important-"

Jake slides his hand across his neck, the man behind Karkat quickly obeys. He grabs Karkats chin and raises it, the knife at his neck.

"Why kill him? It's just a waist of time right?"

Sollux growls before the man can pull the knife across Karkats neck. Jake looks back at Sollux.

"why not?"

Sollux grins back at him.

"Why not fight me first then kill him?"

The man grins.

"You really want to die don't you?"

Sollux shrugs.

"With a good fight I'm willing."

"Fine! Get up, get your gun and let's fight."

Sollux stands slowly.

"You can fight with your guns, I'll fight with my hands."

"Hey, look who it is!"

Vriska points out, with one hand over her eyes to block out the sunlight. Gamzee and Tavros were walking together, sipping something and talking.

"Taaaaaaaavros!"

Tavros cringes but walks over to the small bench group, Gamzee on his tail.

"Hi...uh,,,,Vriska..."

Aradia pats the spot beside her and Tavros and Gamzee sit.

"What about his grand father?"

Aradia asks. Tavros sighs.

"They took him back to the nursery. Thank god they did cuz he kept asking me to bathe him."

Aradia shakes her head slowly.

"That really sucks. So have you guys heard from Sollux yet?"

Feferi asks. Gamzee shakes his head and pulls out his phone.

"That's right I gotta see if he's okay!"

Gamzee says standing.

"Eridan said he already left."

Gamzee nods still walking off with his phone to his ear.

"Do you uh...want me to come with you?"

Tavros asks standing. Gaamzee was too busy to hear him though, so he simply hurried after him.

He didn't know what was going on. He didn't know whose body was thrown down and beaten He didn't know what was flying around hitting the bodies infront of him. He didn't know if Sollux was dodging the bullets or taking them with style. The room was filled with screaming, yelling, gun shots, metal klinking against metal and the swiping of knifes. Sollux was a blur to him, jumping from one place to the next. Breaking one mans arm and the next mans wind pipe. Every time he was kicked down, he jumped back onto his feet and continued to fight.

"Sollux."

Karkat screams as Sollux falls back. The gun shots bounce of the walls causing Karkat to jump. Sollux slides one hand to his shoulder and the other just below his rib cage.

"Still can't dodge bullets hm?"

Jake says sniddley, Sollux rolls his eyes and looks down at the ground, his gaze slowly rises until reaching Karkats. Jake kicks Sollux onto his back and slams his foot down on his wound.

"You've lost."

Jake sneers, Sollux grabs his ankle and grins.

"How are you so certain? Look at what I've done to all your guys."

Jake doesn't look up, his lips slightly lower.

"But you're only one man, without a weapon."

"One man who's taken down all of your men without a weapon."

Sollux growls yanking his ankle to one side making him crash onto the ground.

"Hey, kid, come on."

Karkat looks over his shoulder and goes wide eyed.

"Who are you?"

Karkat asks pushing away. The man pulls out a knife and cuts through the ropes around Karkats wrist as a gun goes off. Karkat jumps and turns swiftly. Sollux had Jakes wrist twisted to the ceiling, bits of rumble and dirt fell over them from where the bullet had hit. Sollux looks over then immediately stands, breaking Jakes wrist as he did so.

"Marquis, get away from him."

Sollux growls, his hands balling in to fists at his sides. A bead of sweat rolls down the side of Karkats face as the knife is pressed against his neck.

"Just fucking shoot him Sollux!"

Karkat screams with tears in his eyes. All he wanted was to get away from danger already, it was pissing him off that Sollux was taking his time.

"Nasty ass boy you have here. He's too nasty for the world, why do you protect him Sollux?"

Sollux glares at him and begins to slowly walk over to the two. Marquis presses the knife harder and Karkat lets out a slight whimper.

"Sollux...do something already."

Karkat whines feeling blood trickle down his neck. Sollux turns his gaze to Karkat.

"Do you trust me KK?"

Karkat glares at him.

"What?"

He chokes out. Marquis digs the knife deeper.

"Do you _trust _ me?"

"Do you want me to kill your boyfriend Sollux? Cus I can do that."

Marquis growls tired of their little chat.

"No Sollux! No I don't fucking trust you and yes I doubt you'll fucking save me since you're taking your fucking time you asshole!"

Karkat screams.

"You should trust me."

Karkats eyes widen as Marquis topples over and he falls into some ones arms from behind.

"Karkat, meet Hao, my twin."

Hao lifts Karkat back onto his feet and bows slightly. Karkat stares wide eyed then turns back to Sollux and punches him square in the jaw.

"You fucking- fucking...ASSHOLE!"

Karkat screams now in tears. Sollux rubs his cheek as he pulls Karkat into a hug.

"Get off of me."

Karkat growls pulling away and walking off to find an exit. Sollux rolls his eyes and motions for Hao to follow him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this is such a short chapter, I just wanted to upload it now so I could start working on the next one! XD It's gonna be full of baking miracles! Hope you guys like!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST ANDREW HUSSIE, WE CAN!**

**Enjoy! }:o)**

:(Chapter 12):

Karkat shudders at the sound of Haos voice. His thick accent, the same that Sollux had when they first met. The same accent that Sollux would on those _important sex nights_. And his lisp, Hao didn't have it, but Sollux did, and damn was it a turn on when he used it.

"Are you listening?"

Karkat blinks a couple of times then stares blankly at Hao.

"If you leave, as I stated before, you will ruin his life, the life that he put into risk for you."

Karkat rolls his eyes and leans against the kitchen counter and watches the water as it slithers down the sink drain.

"You don't have a right to say shit, you don't even know how we're doing-"

"You're wrong."

Hao interupts. Karkat rolls his eyes and glares up at the older man.

"No I'm not-"

Hao slaps his hand over Karkats mouth and inches his face closer to Karkats. Karkats eyebrows furrow in anger.

"All he ever spoke of was you. He was afraid that he wouldn't be good enough for you, and if you leave him now, I'll have no reason to leave him here."

Karkats pulls away.

"What are you saying?"

"I'll take him back home with me, where our parents will engage him with a well fitted wife, and you will never see him again."

Hao says softly.

"Don't make me take him back. That is the only thing I wish not to do."

Karkat glares at the ground, tears in his eyes by now. _Well fitted wife._

"TAKE HIM BACK! LIKE I GIVE A FUCKING DAMN ABOUT THAT FUCKASS!"

Karkat screams darting through the door just as Gamzee and Tavros arrived. Tavros is knocked off his feet and quickly jumped over.

"Tav, you okay?"

Gamzee asks helping Tavros back onto his feet. The smaller boy sways slightly but in the end he rests against Gamzees chest.

"Hi, I'm Hao, Solluxs twin."

Hao greets them at the door, taking their hands and bowing.

"What happened to Karbro?"

"Excuse me?"

Tavros looks up at Gamzee then over at Hao.

"What happened to Karkat?"

Tavros asks. Hao shakes his head and moves aside allowing them to enter.

"Sollux will be down soon, he is speaking with some one. Would you like something to drink?"

Tavros looks over to Gamzee and pulls him arm.

"I don't think he knows you live here."

Gamzee nods and stands quickly pointing at the spot on the couch.

"I live here bro, you can sit and rest, I'll get the Faygo!"

Hao stares at him confused but decides to sit down anyways, he never was much of a host back home.

Karkat kicks a rock into the stream of water before him and rolls his eyes.

"Why the fuck do you want me to get a fucking job? You're a fucking rich ass kid, you said you'd take care of us!"

"I never said that! I said all of you could live in my house as long as I was part of the band. Now, you have to get a job or I'm kicking you out."

Eridan growls hanging up. Karkat screams into the phone then looks around. He really didn't want to go back home with Sollux but that Jake guy hadn't been caught. He turns around then stops. Sollux was leaning against a tree looking at him with thoughtful eyes.

"W-what?"

Karkat growls. Sollux blinks a few times then walks up to Karkat, closing the gap between them and wrapping his arms around the younger boys body.

"Gamzee has to get a job too you know."

Sollux whispers as he props his head down on Karkats shoulder. Karkat closes his eyes and slowly slides his arms around Solluxs back thankful it was him and not one of those guys.

"Tavros offered him a job at the bakery, and I think you should take the job too."

Karkat makes a sound of displeasure.

"What do you mean? I can't bake worth shit."

Sollux chuckles and clutches Karkat tighter.

"I know that, but I wanna see you in a tiny pink apron."

Karkat slams his fist into Solluxs side and kisses his neck.

"I know you would you fucking pedo."

Sollux chuckles and pulls back, lacing his fingers with Karkats he leads him back onto the path directed to Eridans house.

"So will you take the job?"

Karkat rolls his eyes but nods. Sollux sighs smiling and slides his arms around Karkat and pressing him to his chest.

"I'll go see you every day babe."


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter took me forever to write! Sorry, I simply had now ideas on what to write! I knew what I wanted to happen...yep yep. but anyways! To those of you who care my mom will be coming back from Mexico(If god wants it) tomorrow or the 27th! and my bestes buddie Axeu just wrote me the BEST STORY OF THE ENTIRE WORLD FROM ALL AGES and it made me bawl like a big fat baby (like the one from 13 ghosts) and my heart bursted in joy. any who~~~~~~ GamTav sex coming up soon...how soon? Don't know. But soon. :3 enjoy. 3**

**Enjoy! }:o)**

=$Chapter 13$=

"So, I think I'll tell you two now that I had to redo both of your applications, seeing how you guys either answered everything with _Fuck you _or _Faygo and rainbows. _So, be glad that I'm the person to interview you two because I can only imagine what you guys would say. So, because I'm not about to let you two get kicked out because of incapability, I'll give a good report to the manager, and you two will be recieving pay checks."

Tavros says rubbing his elbow and looking at the two nervously. Gamzee leans over the table and wraps his arms around Tavross neck, pulling him into a kiss. Karkat rolls his eyes and pushes his chair from the out by pushing on the table.

"Anyways, I'm going on my lunch break right now, you two can keep on macking if you like."

Karkat says opening the door.

"No, Karkat...you uh...have to wash the dishes in the kitchen,,,and Gamzee you have to...uhm...mop the floors and wash the tables."

Gamzee nods running out quickly, Karkat glares at Tavros, his hands twitching at his side.

"**I **have to wash the dishes?"

Tavros nods while standing and points him out. Karkat rolls his eyes and stomps out.

Gamzee rolled the mop and the giant bucket back into the closet in the kitchen then grabbed a bucket, filled it with water then grabbed a rag and walked over to a table. He lifts the bucket over the customers sitting at the table and prepares to dump the bucket.

"**Gamzee!** what're you doing?"

Tavros screams hurring to his side and pulling the bucket down. Gamzee stares at him confused.

"What? You said wash the tables."

"The tables without people in them!"

Gamzee looks over at the family and stares for a while until turning back to Tavros.

"Then those guys gotta move."

"Okay! Never mind, let's go bake."

Tavros says grabbing Gamzees arm and dragging him off.

"Eq, can you clean the tables please?"

Equius looks over with a glare but nods, calling Nepeta to take the counter for him.

"Okay, first I'm gonna show you how to make a batch of cupcakes, then you're going to make them yourself."

Tavros looks over his shoulder at Gamzee who immediately looks up from Tavs butt and blushes.

"Uh- what?"

Tavros stares at him in disbelieve, a deep blush spread across his cheeks.

"I said...we're going to bake cupcakes."

Gamzees face lights up, his arms over his head as he runs over to Tavros' side.

"We're gonna make rainbow cup cakes right bro?"

Gamzee asks grabbing Tav by his waist and pulling him closer. Tavros immediately pulls away, ordering all the other employees that were eyeing them to get back to work.

"Okay! Gamzee pay attention!"

Gamzee nods, side stepping closer to Tavros who slightly looks up at him.

"Wash your hands first."

Gamzee nods, taking a bottle of soap and running the liquid over his hands. Once he was finnished scrubbing his hands Tavros leads him to a table at the back of the room with all perpose flower, water, sugar, eggs, and corn oil. Gamzee watches as Tavros pours the liquids into the flower then beats it into shape, swirling it with his palms and forearms. His attention was mainly on Tavros' neck, his creamy tan skin that unfortunately had to hide beneath his shirt.

"Gamzee what're you doing?"

Tavros asks a bit angry, he looks over his shoulder at Gamzee. The taller tan man was now leaning against his back, his arms wrapped around his waist and his lips carressing Tavros' neck.

"OOOOOOh! Taaaaaaaavros and Gaaaaaaaamzee are getting it on back here guys!"

Gamzee jumps back and stares at Vriska, frozen in fear. Vriska stares back him a bit irratated.

"What's with this guy anyways?"

Vriska growls placing a hand on her hip and smacking her gum. Tavros rolls his eyes and shoos her off with his hand.

"Yeh, whatever! You guys suck anyways!"

Gamzee looks down at Tavros then smiles. The latter stares at his blue eyes in thought, thinking back to when he had been kissing his neck. A deep blush covers his cheeks again and he turns around back to the table and begins to beat the flower again.

"A-and now...we um...yah.."

Tavros grabs a bowl from the top cabinet and slides the flower into it, quickly lavishing it with more liquids. This time Gamzee tries to pay attention to the battering instead of the beauty before him.

"I don't know Tav...don't look anything like cupycakes to me bro!"

"That's because he has to bake them fuckass."

Karkat growls walking past with a tray full of dirty plates and squeeses Tavros' butt.

"Fiiirm."

Karkat chuckles walking away. Tavros blushes, looking over his shoulder and glaring. A second after his butt is squeesed again and he quickly turns around and slaps Gamzees chest.

"Stop it!"

"It is!"

Gamzee cheers with a red face. Tavros goes red in the face and he points angrily at the bowl.

"Don't have dirty thoughts Gamzee! You're at work! Pay attention!"

Gamzee nods agreeing, though the thoughts of Tavros naked on a bed, covered in the batter, waiting to be licked up nice and clean weren't going away.

**Eh? Eh? Please, review dear ones! XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, sorry this chapter is so damn short. I don't think I'll be able to do anything that has the word "fun" involved for a long time. I'm having a lot of crap go down and none of it's good. I probably won't update soon...so...please enjoy. *sorry attempt of a smile***

**Enjoy! }:o)**

:o[ Chapter 14 ]o:

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMZEE!"

A loud ear shattering scream echoes throughout the entire bakery. Gamzee quickly rushes over to where Karkat was, Tavros right behind him. The short Spainard was sprawled on the ground rolling back and forth with his hair lit a flames. Gamzee runs over to him, hauling him onto his feet and shoving his head into the nearby and turning the nobs.

"W-what happened?"

Tavros asks hurring over to the stove and slapping the fire away with a moist towl. Karkat jumps up from the sink and shoves Gamzee away.

"The fuck was that?"

Karkat screams. Gamzee and Tavros look at eachother in confusion. Karkat runs over to one of the employees ducking in the back.

"You said that this shit wasn't fucking flamable!"

Tavros hurries over to the worker quickly turning him around.

"I knew it! None of the employees here have pink hair!"

Tavros growls, Alivastir only grins and gives a jester like bow. Gamzee hurries over to the pink haired man and lifts him off the ground by his collar.

"muther fucker! You messing with my best bro?"

Tavros grabs Gamzees sleeve and pulls him back, then walks over to TG.

"You don't work here and you know that. Get out before I call the cops."

Alivasitr chuckles pulling Tavros into a hug, then patting his shoulder before his good bye.

"Sorry, he works at the Humor Castle just a couple buildings beside us with his brother Sether so they come around usually and pull pranks..."

Tavros says scratching the back of his head a bit ashamed. Nepeta hurries over to Tavros with a worried expression.

"Tav buddy! Alivasturrr seemed to have left us a gift in the oven!"

Tavros sighs and hurries over to the oven. Gamzee and Karkat hurry behind him to witness the twins newest prank.

"AAAAh!"

Gamzees face lights up.

"Aahahahahaa! Dick rings in the oven? AHahahahahaa!"

Tavros turns around and glares at Gamzee, who shys away behind Karkat. Tavros pays them no mind and turns to Nepeta.

"What did he do with the doughnuts?"

Tavros asks, Nepeta shrugs.

"Tavros.."

Equius pushes open the double doors and slips his head through, once Tavros' attention was drawn he calls him over to the front counter.

"How may I help you si-"

Tavros stares at the blond behind the counter. He looked the same, only older, neater and his red eyes weren't showing any more.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Tav? Damn, you've changed."

Dave says leaning across the counter to get a better look at him. Tavros looks past Dave and at the new customers that were entering.

"D-dave, you'll have to leave if you're not going to order anything."

Tavros sugests pointing at the exit door, Dave shakes his head.

"No, I think I'll have you butter nut rainbow cupcake."

Dave sugests. Tavs eye twitches, remembering that the butter nut rainbow cupcake was the type of cupcake he always ordered.

"A big batch would be nice Tav."

Dave says leaning back, he looks behind him at the customers that had just come in then turns back.

"And a coffe...also, I'd like to talk to you alone if you don't mind..."

"Actually I do, and I have a lot of things I have to take care of..uh...today's just not the day..."

Tavros says scratching his elbow, Dave grins at the sight, knowing this was a usual sign of Tavros lying.

"Then I can keep coming until you're feel. I've got time on my hands, as much-"

"Fine...but not too long...then..after that I don't want to see you around here any more. Understood?"


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY! Omg, sorry, I had no ideas of what the next chapter would be until my buddy and I had PBJs at her place! So, here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it!  
><strong>

**Enjoy! }:o)**

**:o[Chapter 15]o:**  
>Gamzee looks down at his phone as it rings, then answers it happily.<br>"Hey Tavbabe, what's up?"  
>"Gamzee, I'm going to Dave's house, come with me please."<br>"ON MAH WAY!"  
>Gamzee screams slamming his phone shut and grabbing Sollux, the only one who could drive, by his collar and yanking him out.<p>

"Head on home Sol, I got this shit under control."  
>Sollux rolls his eyes, glares as Gamzee slams his car door shut then speeds down the street, sending dust at Gamzee, who waves widly at it as he storms up the side walk.<br>"Hey! Open the fuck up!"  
>Gamzee screams slamming on Daves door. His older brother opens the door, he can't tell at first but after his shoulders sag Gamzee realizes Daves brother was probably expecting some one.<br>"What'd you want?"  
>"Where's Tav?"<br>"Upstairs with Dave 'n John."  
>Gamzees face goes pale.<br>"THERE'S TWO OF THEM!"  
>He screams throwing his arms up and ramming through Dirks outstretched arm that rested on the door knob, resulting in his brutal fall. Gamzee flies up the stairs, pulling out the ping pong paddle he'd found in Sollux car and kicking open the first door he gets to. Below him he can hear Dirk gasp.<br>"Wrong room!"  
>Gamzee growls ignoring the strange sexual looking puppets all over the room. He hurries down the hallway until finding a door with the words Fuck Off writen on a dry-erase-marker-board thingy. Gamzee locks his fist around the knob and rams his shoulder into the door, unfortunately for Dave, knocking it off it's hinges. Gamzee stares at the door in his hands for a while until finally looking up and catching everyones shocked faces, even Daves' jaw had dropped. From down stares came another scream, one more of agony this time.<br>"What the he-"  
>"G-Gamzee!?"<br>John was the only one who couldn't say anything from the amount of shock, seeing how he was changing his shirt.  
>"...t...termites..."<br>Gamzee mutters dropping the door to one side then sitting down beside Tavros.  
>"I-I'm here."<br>He whispers to Tav, who nods slowly.  
>"I-I noticed..."<br>"So...we were...about to get some snacks..."  
>Dave says awkwardly as Gamzee looks over slowly, glaring. John begins to slip on his shirt when Dirk storms in, gasping at the sight of the door.<br>"Dave! You're gonna have to fix that door since their your friends!"  
>"But he's not-"<br>"Sorry, I'll help you with it!"  
>Tav says cutting Dave off. Dave looks from Dirk, to Gamzee then to Tavros, in the end he rolls his eyes and nods.<br>"So! What're we gonna eat?"  
>Gamzee asks looking over to Dave and smiling. Dave glares, shrugging then turning to Tavros.<br>"What would you like to eat?"  
>Tavros shrugs.<br>"P-Pb and J?"  
>Dave shrugs, standing and walking over the broken door.<br>"Tav, will you come with me?"  
>"Nah Tav, you stay and chat with John, I'll help Dave!"<br>Gamzee smiles shoving Dave along who protests all the way unto the kitchen.  
>~BOOP~<br>"So, Gamzee, how long you two been going out?"  
>Dave growls, trying to cover his voice with a neutral tone. Gamzee shrugs, trying not to think to hard, or long about the answer. If I lie, Tav might find out, but I don't keep track of dates!<br>"Two years now!"  
>Gamzee says quickly, leaning onto the counter, his elbow slamming down on a bag of sugar. The bag topples over, covering the floor in white sweetness and Gamzee mentally slaps himself twice for lieing and for dropping the sugar. Dave stares at Gamzee with a blank face then turns around to the refridgerator, swinging open the door and bending over to search within. Gamzee quietly steps behind then pretends to punch the blonds butt. A low clearing of the throat is heard behind and Gamzee jumps swiftly turning.<br>"What exactly...is with you two?"  
>Dirk asks staring at the two, Dave stares back confused and absolutely oblivious to what Gamzee was doing, while Gamzee points at the door.<br>"I think I heard a knock?"  
>Gamzee says quickly. Dirk jumps, turning sharp on his heels and hurries to the door. Dave looks over at Gamzee, his eyes scimming him carefully then he turns back around and proceeds to search in the fridge. Gamzee sighs heavily, leaning back lazily against the counter behind him. His elbow lands on the tip of a plate, swiveling it in a circle motion off the edge of the counter and onto the ground. It shatters.<br>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
>Dave screams turning around and raising his hands to his head, his palms facing his head. Gamzee shrugs, eyes wide and his lips trembling as he tries not to laugh from Daves face.<br>"urgh, pick up that mess you git!"  
>Dave growls turning back to the counter. Gamzees jaw drops immediately, then he drops into a crouching position and grabs a giant peice of glass, quickly standing and holding the galss over Dave.<br>"Are you a sadist?"  
>Gamzee jumps, dropping the glass and turning to see Dirk again. Dave turns around again, glaring at the glass that shattered even more.<br>"Now what bro?"  
>"You guys are a pretty weird couple."<br>Dirk says then strolls off. Both Gamzee and Daves jaws drop.  
>"WHAT!?"<br>They both scream at the same time. Then they both turn to each other and glare.  
>"Seriously, pick that up, I don't want Tav coming down here and stepping in it, those sandals aren't that thick you know?"<br>That pushes Gamzee to do it. Once dumping the glittering peices and the sugar he decided to pick up as well he joins Daves side as he takes out the jelly.  
>"What type of jelly do you want?"<br>They both stare at the Apple Jam and the Grape Jelly. My favorite color is purple...and Tavs a Taurus, and bulls are brown.  
>"Grape Jelly."<br>"Pfft. I think we all know Peanut Butter goes better with Apple Jam."  
>Gamzees eyes twitches and a snarling grin covers his face.<br>"Apples are stupid, cus their,"  
>GAmzee sticks out his tongue and pinches it as he says apples, making sure to add extra saliva to get Daves face.<br>"Grape is just an outsider. Made from faux, not the real things huh?"  
>Gamzee glares.<br>"Will you serve the milk?"  
>Gamzee rolls his eyes then walks over to the fridge pulling out the milk and slamming it onto the counter, then reaching up into the cupboard and grabbing three mugs. He then turns to Dave and clears his throat, gaining his attention.<br>"Tavros."  
>Gamzee says pointing at the milk jug, Dave raises an eyebrow.<br>"Me."  
>Gamzee says lifting two fingers then pushes them between the handle of the jug, thrusting repeatedly. Dave snorts, turning around.<br>"Who do you think got it that big?"  
>Gamzees jaw drops.<br>"I'mma kill you-"  
>"Hey!"<br>Tav says rounding the corner and walking shyly into the ktchen. They both smile, greeting him immediately with a cup filled to the rim of milk and PB and A sandwhich.  
>"You guys were taking kinda long-"<br>"We're done!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry this chapter is so short! :( It's twelve, and I gotta go to sleep so I had to wrap this up. :( anyways...It's kinda...a jealousy chapter I guess...so uhm... please read and review! Enjoy all the most! :3  
><strong>

**Enjoy! }:o)**

**:c Chapter 16 c:**  
>After helping Dave repair his door Gamzee left with Tavros, but before he could call Sollux, Dave called out to the two of them.<br>"He, guys, how bout we go on a double date tomorrow to the fair?"  
>Gamzee raises an eyebrow.<br>"What'd ya mean by _double date_?"  
>"What do you think I mean dumbass?"<br>Dave answers wrapping his arm around Johns shoulders and roughly tugging him over to him. John looks up at Dave with flustered confusion.  
>"W-what?"<br>"Uhm...I guess."  
>Tav says smiling. Gamzee stares at Tavros a little shocked then glares at Dave. That's it. I'm taking Tavbabe home tonight and I'm getting shit done. Dave WILL NOT be his mutherfuckin first like he wants tah. Gamzee thinks grabbing Tavs hand and leading him away.<br>"So I'll pick you all up at 7 then?"  
>"Fuck you Dave Strider!"<br>Gamzee screams. Tav looks over his shoulder and nods, giving Dave a sweet smile.

~~~~~  
>"What was that about?"<br>Gamzee shakes his head angrily.  
>"Tav, I thought you hated that bitch, why're you all up 'n smiling at him like some kinda doll? I'm your boyfriend, not him."<br>Tav stares at him then chuckles, hugging his arm tighter.  
>"Are you jealous Gamzee?"<br>"What the hell do you think it is Tav?"  
>Gamzee growls. Tav sighs.<br>"Between Dave and I there's absolutely nothing-"  
>"Well, I sure as hell know that Tav! By the way you smile at him and agree to go on dates with him!"<br>Tav groans, rolling his eyes then grabbing both of Gamzees cheeks and turning his face towards his own.  
>"Gamzee. I don't love Dave. After what he did to me, loving him could never cross my mind."<br>Gamzee gulps nervously, afraid of the answer that would come after his question.  
>"W-what that bitch do?"<br>Tavros sighs, walking ahead of Gamzee, down the side walk until he finally looks over his shoulder and shrugs.  
>"Like my dad used to say when I was little. Shit happens."<br>After saying that he stopped, staring at the ground with a sad smile then turning and hurring up the drive way of Eridans home. Gamzee follows, his blood boiling inside. What the hell did Dave do to Tav? Damn it...I swear... His mind wonders back to what Dave had said earlier. "Who do you think got it that big?" Gamzee shakes his head, then rushes into Eridans house.

~~~~  
>"WWhat? He's gonna spen the fuckin night here? WWhy?"<br>Eridan growls placing his hand on his hip. Gamzee shrugs.  
>"I wanna see him...come on bro, please."<br>"I get it. By see you mean touch and fill up."  
>Gamzee blushes and shakes his head.<br>"No, Eridan, no!"  
>Gamzee practically screams and runs off to find Tav who was in a deep conversation with Hao.<br>"Tav, come with me bro."  
>Gamzee says grabbing Tav by his arm and pulling him down the hall way. Tav protests, arguing about his conversation with Hao until Gamzee opens a door and drags him in. The room was dark, even with the light on, and there was only a bed covered in purple velvet and a couple pillow couches spread around the walls. There was a sweet scent in the room, like some type of flower that made Tavros close his eyes and inhale.<br>"Tav, sit down please babe."  
>Tav opens his eyes then looks at Gamzee. He hesitates then plops down beside Gamzee on the bed. They turn to face eachother, Tavros blushing hard and Gamzee never making eye contact.<br>"What happened with you and Dave?"  
>Tavros sighs, laying back on the bed and shutting his eyes. Gamzee stares quietly at Tav before laying down beside him.<br>"I guess...I should tell you...since you're my boyfriend."  
>"Yeah babe..."<br>Tav looks over at Gamzee and blushes.  
>"Well...in college...Dave and I...we...uhm...expiremented..."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>Gamzee asks sitting up and placing a hand on Tavs small chest. Tav blushes looking away.<br>"We were bicurious...and one night...he wanted to go all the way...and he would've too...if it wasn't for the pen..."  
>Gamzee looks up at the ceiling as he lays back.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"...We were...on the ground...and there was a desk next to us...and my hand hit the desk and my homework fell...and I got the pen...and stabbed it in his eye then ran."<br>Tav whispers turning onto his side and curling into Gamzees chest.  
>"What...did he do to you babe?"<br>Gamzee asks rubbing Tavs trembling shoulder. Tav looks up at Gamzee and sucks in air... 


	17. Chapter 17 (Part 1, Eridan)

**Kay, so this chapter is mainly based on the ERISOL of the story, which means, only Eridan and Sollux are the peoples that matter in this story. It's ERISOLS past and present relationshippppppppp... so...it's kinda important...it'll kinda explain the whole part about Karkles...:3 Please guys:  
><strong>

**Enjoy! }:o)**

**`_`Chapter 17`_`**  
><strong>(part 1, Eridan)<strong>  
>They were all gathered together in the living room, all the couches were taken up and he was left in the kitchen, sitting on a counter staring down at his own shoes. Even though he was a rich kid no one seemed to think of hanging around with him. Eridan sighs. Gamzee was chatting away with Sollux and Karkat while the other crew members were throwing out random phrases from songs. Eridan slides off the counter, glancing at Sollux who was pretty well hidden behind the crowd, then walks off to his room.<br>"Cod Eridan, evven a couple fifty bottles couldn't kill you off."  
>Eridan grumbles to himself then swings the glass bottle of beer at the wall across the bed. He turns over onto his knees and hands and crawls further onto the bed, his arms tugging a pillow to his chest when he can't make it all the way. He can hear nothing over his lonely thoughts and sobs, not the sound of the door shutting slowly, then glass crackling under a shoe sole. He freezes as the bed sinks, then a hand sliding up the side of his body. He looks out from under the covers to be face to face with his dream boy. His white eyebrows furrowed, and lips were turned up into a gentle smile. Eridan is pulled tightly into his arms, slowly being rocked back and forth, a couple slurred words slipping from the albinos lips, forming a some what recognizable Japanese lullaby.<br>"S-Sol...shouldn't you be down there wwith the others?"  
>Eridan whispers pulling back slightly to where their faces weren't only inches apart. Sollux smiles, ruffling Eridans hair lazily.<br>"Too many drunk dumbatheth down there, bethideth, I heard thomethinth thhatter tho II got worried."  
>Eridan blushes slightly. Sollux rolls onto his back, pulling Eridan along, squishing his head against his bare chest, which Eridan attempted to ignore until later, when Sollux would hopefully leave. After a while of having his hair molested by Solluxs fingers and his shoulders rubbed softly, Eridan pushing himself up, out of Solluxs arms and sits back.<br>"W-wwhat do you wwant Sol?"  
>Sollux looks up at Eridan with a smirk. He rolls his shoulders then shrugs.<br>"II just wanna make thure,"  
>He pauses as he sits up to face Eridan. Their knees were now on either sides of the others and Sollux had head hanging near Eridans face.<br>"You're okay ED.."  
>Sollux finally finishes. Eridan is pulled into a weak hug, tilting them to one side so that they both fall back onto the bed. A deep red blush covers Eridans cheeks as Sollux heaves himself up, now hovering over the rich kid.<br>"Eriidan..."  
>"Y-yeah Sol?"<br>Eridan asks in a squeaky voice. Sollux bows his head, sighing.  
>"Why do you alwayth go around being alone and thiit?"<br>Eridan turns his face away, a glare covering his face, forming it into harshness.  
>"WWell...no one evven invvites me! I mean...it's not like I enjoy being all fuckin alone-"<br>Eridan stares at Sollux with wide eyes as his mouth is covered by Solluxs hand.  
>"ED...Gaawh...I athked you one thiimple quethtiion-"<br>"There's no such fuckin thing as simple."  
>Eridan growls ripping Solluxs hand off his mouth only to have it replaced by Solluxs lips as he falls. After a few seconds Eridan pushes Sollux away.<br>"W-wwhat the hell?"  
>"IIt wath juth a thiimple kiith."<br>"Simple? That was practically rape!"  
>Eridan growls pushing against Solluxs chest. Sollux rolls his eyes.<br>"And? Tho what iif iit wath practiically rape? Atleatht now you know thome one wantth to atleatht tathte your nathty ath."  
>Eridans eyes go wide. Sollux stares at him with half lidded eyes, his lips a perfectly, serious, straight line.<br>"Just...just get out you asshole!"  
>Eridan tries to yell but his voice cracks on the last word and he regrets even opening his mouth. Sollux grabs both of Eridans wrists and pins them above his head.<br>"You want thome attentiion Eriidan? II wiill giive iit to you."  
>Sollux whispers, his voice heavy with lust. Eridan struggles from beneath, growling and cussing him out.<br>"Leavve me alone!"  
>"No ED, you're alwayth alone. How bout toniight II teach you thome thit on one on one?"<br>Eridan shuts his eyes tightly as Sollux begins sucking his neck, then once reaching his collarbone he's released and Sollux crawls over to the edge of the bed.  
>"IIth iit really that thcary iif II'm the one goiing to do iit to you?"<br>Eridan turns onto his side, facing away from Sollux and begins to silently sob.  
>"II don't thiink iit would be that bad iif you and II diid it. II mean...II honethtly look forward to thomethiing liike that-"<br>"SHUT UP!"  
>Eridan screams smacking one of his pillows against the back of Solluxs head to which Sollux only chuckles.<br>"You'r cute Ampora..."  
>Eridan freezes as Sollux turns to him.<br>"You're beautiiful...annoyiing, but tho fuckiing beautiiful."  
>Eridan pushes against Solluxs shoulders as he's pulled into a kiss but then, as quickly as it started it ends. Eridan is left staring at Solluxs back as he walks out.<p>

~ ~ ~ ~  
>"Fuck..."<br>Eridan groans rolling onto his side, reaching for a tissue on his bedside table and whipping away at his tears. He could still see how clearly Sollux had just been there, but it was a lie. He sits up and yawns, stretching his arms above his head.  
>"Damn it...nothin seems to turn out good does it dad?"<br>Eridan whispers lifting the picture of his passed away dad, Cronus Ampora. He presses the frame against his chest and inhales deeply.  
>"Wwhy am I so fuckin lonely?"<br>Even Feferi, his supposed girlfriend had told him that she was really only there for Sollux. Eridan shakes his head, laying back on his bed and sobbing.  
>"Wwhat's so damn good about you that you'vve got evvery one fallin for you...evven me?"<br>**Please Review! :3**


	18. Chapter 17 (Part 2, Sollux)

**I have to go to sleep very soon, so this will be short, if not nothing at all! Uhm, please keep in mind any promises made...yeah...okay...  
><strong>

**Enjoy! }:o)**

***0* Chapter 17 *0***  
><strong>(part 2, Sollux)<strong>  
>Sollux turned over in bed, quietly so that Karkat wouldn't wake up. He groans as silently as he can as he thinks back to Eridan and what had just happened. He turns over again, wrapping his arms around Karkat and pulling himself closer. I'm such an asshole. I should go apologize...what a dick. Sollux thinks before turning over and rolling out of bed. He pulls on his boxers and his pj pants the silently walks out. He exits the hallway into the living room where Gamzee was passed out on the couch, naked and with out a blanket. Sollux rolls his eyes, walking over to the closet near the door then unfolding it and laying it over Gamzee who stirs slightly but only smiles in response. Your welcome. He turns around, stops and stares at Eridan who was watching him as he came down the stairs. He shrugs a what? then walks into the kitchen, pooring something into a bowl then swinging open the fridge door.<br>"Eridan-"  
>"Go to sleep, it's late."<br>Sollux hurries over to his side and pulls him into a hug.  
>"I'm sorry for what I said, it was horrible and stupid...I was being immature.."<br>Sollux stops speaking. Eridan had grown so quiet and he wasn't even moving. Then after a few more seconds Eridan wriggles out of Solluxs arms and turns to face him.  
>"J-just go to bed."<br>Eridan whispers pushing Solluxes chest as he turns to the bowl on the counter. Sollux takes his chance, grabbing Eridans chin with his right hand and leaning in and kissing the left side of his neck. Eridan squeaks in shock, as expected from Sollux. The albino leans back and looks down at Eridan.  
>"I'm sorry, but not about that...I'll be around ED, I promise, so...you can come see me."<br>Sollux says smiling. Eridan stares at him, then suddenly begins to sob into his sleeve. Sollux pulls him into a hug, rocking him back and forth, rubbing his back gently. The sobbing escalates into crying and in the end Sollux has to walk Eridan back up the stairs into his room. He sits on the bed and pulls Eridans upper half onto his lap, running his hands through his messy, sleep affected hair.  
>"Evver...since my dad...died...I don't know...what to do..."<br>Sollux pulls Eridan up into a sitting position and clasps both hands on his sleek cheaks.  
>"It's okay, I promise I'll be here..."<br>They both sit there silently, Eridans hand on one of Solluxs wrists. Then he leans forward and kisses the albino. Sollux isn't so shocked, more of achieved. His grip on Eridans cheaks tighten as he pushes into the kiss.  
>"Sol-I-"<br>Eridan stutters as the albino pushes him on his back and crawls ontop, bringing their lips back together. Eridan closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Solluxs back, spreading his legs as ordered from the other. Solluxs heart was pounding and he was already sweating bullets.  
>"Just calm down."<br>Sollux whispers sliding Eridans shirt off then running his hands over a couple scars on his chest. Eridan blushes, grabbing Solluxs hand and pulling it away from his chest.  
>"What happenned?"<br>Eridan closes his eyes sighing.  
>"My mom's not a very nice person...that's why dad let me move out."<br>Sollux stares quietly then leans down and begins kissing away at the scars. A deep blush covers Eridans cheaks.  
>"Sol~"<br>Eridan cries out, wrapping his arms around the others back without a moment of hesitation. He needed him.  
>"We never really did...get to thank you for housing the band but...thank you."<br>Sollux whispers leaning up and kissing Eridan, sliding open his lips and dipping his tongue in. Eridan blushes harder, the blood rushing to his head and making him dizzy for a second. As Sollux sits back to pull down his pajama pants the door slams open, crashing against the wall. The two on the bed jump in surprise, Sollux turning and Eridan sitting up.  
>"What the fuck."<br>Karkat screams, Gamzee was behind him with the blanket wrapped around him. Sollux slides off Eridan and the bed and stares at Karkat speechless.  
>"K-K-kk.."<br>"Bro, what the hell were you two doing?"  
>Gamzee asks, disapointment clear in his voice. Sollux blushes, looking at Gamzee, Eridan, then at Karkat. Sollux takes a step forward but Karkat spins around and rushes out.<br>"Karkat!"  
>Karkat doesn't stop, only stomps down the stairs at a quicker pace, kicking open the front door and darting out, Sollux on his heels. Finally Karkat slows to a stop, doubling over and panting. Sollux doubles over him, resting his head on his shoulder and hugging onto his waist.<br>"KK-"  
>"Shut the fuck up!"<br>Karkat screams from beneath tears. Sollux backs up as Karkat straightens himself, looking over his shoulder. He glares at Sollux with so much hate it was almost tangible.  
>"Why?"<br>"I'm sorry...I don't know...he was just so sad and alone...I thought maybe I could cheer him up-"  
>"So you'll fuck any sad person you meet? Look, there's an old man across the street reaching the last digits of his life! GO FUCK HIM!"<br>Solluxs face reddens, he looks across the street at the old man waving at them then back at Karkat.  
>"Stop it! Please-"<br>"YOU STOP IT YOU FUCKING FUCKASS! FUCK I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D ACTUALLY DO THIS TO ME!"  
>Sollux pulls Karkat into a hug in which he punches and bites Sollux to get away.<br>"Don't fucking touch me!"  
>"KK, I promise I won't do it again! I love you KK."<br>Karkat glares at the ground, tears pinching his eyes. Sollux lifts his chin and pulls him into a kiss, in which only seconds after Karkat wraps his arms around Solluxs neck, kissing back full heartedly. Across the street the old man cheers. "Haven't seen that since I was a wee lil boy!"  
>"I love you Sollux...please...don't do that again..."<br>"I promise..."

**Now...I guess we getta go back to GamTav...*_***


	19. Chapter 18

**Here it is. The chapter mainy have been waiting for. Yes. It's here. Go ahead and read it. Comment and review if you think the GamTav was cute enough, if not, tell me and I'll rewrite the chapter, make it more sweeeeeeter. Enjoy! }:o)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck, if I did, the story would revolve around yaoi. Mainly GamTav and DirkJake(which I call Jirk, don't know bout you guys)  
><strong>

**o+++oChapter 18 o+++o**

"He uh….he just…..well….you know…"

Tavros stutters. Gamzee closes his eyes.

"Tav…I uhm…I guess you don't gotta tell me if you don't want to…"

Tavs eyes widen slightly.

"R-really?...uh…okay.."

Gamzee leans forward, and only inches away from kissing Tavros' lips his cell rings. They both jump back, chuckling at how jumpy they suddenly were. Gamzee looks down at his phone and groans.

"Shit bro, I gotta take this shit aight?"

Tav nods, crossing his hand over the other and looking out the window. Gamzee slides his phone open and presses it to his ear, answering with a _what?_ Tavros looks over at Gamzee as he repeats the word with a higher, more aggravated tone.

"Aw but come on, Tripple G grand dads a sweet ol' man, can't you guys just see him for a couple of days like I did? Instead of running off to Hawaii or wherever the hell you guys fucking ran off to?"

Tavros watching silently from beside as Gamzee absent mindedly yanks his hair. He suddenly stops and stiffens.

"Kurloz? Wait, who's that mutherfucker again?...ah, shit, that's probably why I don't remember him. Bro, he's gonna be there tomorrow night?...then…..fine…I guess I'll all up an' mutherfuckin show…just for my cous' though."

Tavros stares confused. He crosses his feet as his hands were before he placed them on the bed to hold his tired body up. Gamzee says his good bye then slides the phone shut and shoves it in his pocket.

"Bro, I gotta go back to mah kid home, Grand-daddy-o's gonna be there and so is Kurloz….that's always a bad combi-mutherfuckin-nation."

Tavros nods, looping his arms around Gamzees neck and pushing his lips on the others.

"Can I go?"

Tavros asks pulling back. Gamzee blushes, his smile growing extremely wide.

"Yeah Tavbabe, any mutherfuckin day!"

"Every day!"

Tavros chuckles, Gamzee smiles warmly, rubbing his nose against Tavros' cheek.

"Bro,…I wanna…"

Gamzee opens his eyes and looks at Tavros. The Mexican slides his hands down Gamzees neck, shoulders, then arms until lacing their fingers together.

"You wanna….what?"

Tav asks nuzzling Gamzees jawline. Gamzee closes his eyes as the Mexican begins to kiss his neck, leaving butterfly kisses below his ear, jawline, just above his collar bone and anywhere on his shoulder that his shirt didn't cover.

"Bro….I wanna fuck you…"

Tavros gasps as he's shoved onto his back, his fingers tightly wrapped around Gamzees bicepts. He blushes as the realization of what was going on dawns on him, but he doesn't stop Gamzee. The black haired boy kisses Tavros, soon gliding his tongue over his lips. They continue to kiss as Gamzee removes Tavs pants and Tavros in return wraps his legs around Gamzees waist.

"G-Gamzee…"

Gamzee looks up from Tavs neck, his eyes half lidded, and his tongue retreating into his mouth.

"What is it babe?"

Gamzee asks. Tavros blushes, running his fingers through Gamzees knotted, black hair. He tilts his head back slowly and bites his bottom lip.

"Can you….uh….use a condom?"

He looks back at Gamzee as he sits up. A shocked and confused look on his face.

"A…a condom? Shit bro…I uh…don't fucking know if we got any motherfuckin condoms around…"

Tavros nods slowly, sitting up to where he was only a bit beneath eye level with Gamzee.

"Shit bro…..if you want…I can all up and buy a mutherfuckin condom next time-"

"Great uh…yeah…"

Tavros says looking around for his pants.

"But uh….yeah…can we uh….continue this wicked shit babe?"

Tavros looks up blushing.

"I uh….I don't think I want to…..I mean…yeah I want to…but like.."

Gamzee squeezes his lips together, a tiny frown on his face.

"I would preffer….a condom….especially for…my first time…"

"Woah, shit bro…you never told me it was your motherfuckin first!"

Tavros flinches, scooting back and covering his bottom half with the covers.

"Is there….something wrong with that?"

"What? Shit, no babe! That's like…..mutherfuckin wicked and shit….knowing I'mma be a mutherfuckers first. Fuckin sweet."

Gamzee says leaning forward and rubbing his nose against Tavs.

"If that's how it is….then I guess I can all up and pass by a store tomorrow and buy some condoms and shit for this cute lil mutherfucker."

Gamzee says caressing Tavs face. Tav smiles, a pink tint to his roundish face.

"T-that'd be….that'd be great….thanks Gamzee…."

Gamzees smile fades and suddenly his hands were on Tavros' shoulders, his expression completely serious.

"Did he…..go further than this with you?"

Tavros lays a hand on Gamzees and sighs.

"He uh…..all up and did…"

Tavros says with a slight giggle.

"But not too much…it was…nothing serious…"

Gamzee sighs relieved, taking Tavs tiny chin in his hand and pulling him into a kiss.

"I'm glad Tavbabe….it's a mutherfuckin miracle shit didn't go down like he wanted it to."

Tavros wraps his arms around Gamzee, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Aw, bro….shit….don't cry-"

"I'm sorry, it's just…..my whole family was so far away…and when that happened…I was terrified and I had no one who cared for me….I wish….I wish I had known you back then…..s-shit would've been different huh?"

Tavros asks leaning back and smiling sadly. Gamzee sighs, taking the Mexicans cheeks in his hands and squeezing his face. Tavros giggles, doing the same to Gamzee, who begins to cackle loudly.

"I love you Gamzee…"

Tavros was a bit surprised at how sure he sounded, how firm his voice was and how defined the words were. Gamzee sighs, tilting his head slightly.

"I all up an' mutherfuckin love you too Tavros…"

******Yeah..so...Kurloz...AND Tripple G Grand dad. God help Tav...mainly. :3 next chapter, *hopefully* coming soon.  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 19

**So...Here you guys go...also THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR BEAUTIFUL FREAKING REVIEWS! OMG I'M CHOKING ON SOBS OVER HERE!**

**Enjoy! }:o)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck, if I did, the story would revolve around yaoi. Mainly GamTav and DirkJake(which I call Jirk, don't know bout you guys)  
><strong>

**o+++oChapter 19 o+++o**

Sollux jumps from his seat on the couch and hurries to Eridans side. The loner had collased in the middle of the living room so suddenly. Sollux tries to wake him with a couple slaps to his face but is unsuccessful. Hao calls his name and throws his car keys at him. The twins lift Eridan together and carry him to Solluxs' car. Even when they arrived at the hospital, Eridan was still out cold. After an hour of waiting for results a doctor presents himself to the twins, clearing his throat.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Well...he has what we're assuming to be...a brain tumor.."

"What?"

The doctor clears his throat immediately.

"We can't exactly see it clearly but we know it's not supposed to be there. We'll have to investigate more on the matter-"

"Is he going to be okay?"

Sollux asks stepping closer. The doctor sighs.

"It seems he only has about two and a half months left."

Hao hurriedly grabs Sollux as he loses his balance, falling back from the shock. "W-what...no..."

**%%%%-Boop-%%%%**

Tav sighs, his fingers intertwined with Gamzees as they sat in the back seat of the taxi. He must've been drunk on lust or something to actually ask to go some where that old creep would be. He sighs, looking up at Gamzee who was directing the cab driver. A deep blush covers his cheeks as he thinks of the night before.

"Yeah man, this is it, thanks bro."

Gamzee says taking out a wad of dollars and handing it to the driver. They climb out of the cab just as a shorter, scarier looking Makara gets out of another cab. Gamzee waves at the black haired guy calling out _Kurloz, _in which he only replies with a middle finger. Gamzee glares, mumbling something under his breath as he walks over to him.

"Yo mutherfucker, what the fuck you been doing down in Korea?"

Kurloz shrugs, answering in what Tavros believed to be Korean. Gamzee nods.

"Understandable, I guess."

Kurloz shrugs, he then looks over at Tavros and raises an eye bro. He turns to Gamzee and says something.

"He's uh...my mutherfuckin boyfriend.."

Tavros blushes from behind, rubbing his arm awkwardly as the two continue to ramble in two languages. Tav looks over his shoulder at the sound of a vehicle stopping just behind. It was a giant white van with the words Marthlyns senior nursery in blue on one of the slide doors. Tav gasps as a man in a blue shirt and khaki pants helps Gamzees' grand dad out of the vehicle.

"G-Gamzee.."

Gamzee turns around then groans.

"Shit bro...it's this mutherfucker all of a sudden."

Tav walks over to Gamzees side and slips behind him as the old man comes closers. The van sets off in the direction it had come from, then Kurloz makes an annoyed sound, throwing something at the old man and hissing.

"Aw, come on bros, can't we all up an' respect each other?"

"Oh, it's this little Korean brat, should've beat the shit out of you when you were born huh?"

Tavs jaw drops at the cruelty of the old mans words. Kurloz leaps at him, unfortunately being intercepted by Gamzee.

"Come on now muther fuckers! We ain't got enough time to do this shit aight? Let's go inside. AND GRANDAD. DON'T. TOUCH. MY. TAVBABE."

Gamzee growls pointing his index finger at the old man, a strong glare behind it. Kurloz grabs Tav by his wrist and drags him behind him into the house as Gamzee helps his grand dad.

"So uh...do you speak english?"

Tavros asks. Kurloz shakes his head, not once looking at him.

"So uh...guess we won't really be able to talk then huh?"

Kurloz shrugs.

"Do you...know sign language?"

Kurloz nods. He lifts his right hand and slowly motions a question.

"Do-I-kno-...oh, uh yeah...I learned it just a year ago..."

Kurloz nods plopping down on the chair. Tavros sits beside him and lifts his hands to begin a conversation with him when Gamzee kicks open the door, his grandpa in his arms yelling and pointing in directions he wanted his grandson to take him.

"No Grandad, I ain't about to mutherfuckin mess up mah back for you!"

Kurloz chuckles, saying something in Korean, when Tav looks at Gamzee he's shaking his head and saying nope. Gamzee sets his grandad down on the couch and looks over at Tav.

"Sorry bout all this shit bro!"

"It's uh...it's okay..."

Tav replies scooting away from the old man. Gamzee takes his seat between Tav and his granddad, laying his head on his boyfriends shoulder and sighing tiredly.

"Ya'll made me get up too mutherfuckin early."

Gamzee growls looking up at Kurloz who was playing with his pocket knife then back at his granddad. ((I've called the old man Subjuggie for so long now, suits him well *clears throat*)) Subjuggie grins from ear to ear, eying Tavros then he looks at Kurloz and glares. Kurloz returns the glare with a toothy snarl as he slowly raises his opened pocket knife.

"Uh uh, nope! Sorry mutherfuckers but there will be no mutherfuckin blood shed tonight."

Gamzee says smacking both of them on the head. The two rivals glare at Gamzee then go back to glaring at eachother. Tavros sighs, sinking into the couch as much as possible. _I should've stayed with the others..._

_**%%%%-Boop-%%%%**_

Gamzee had finally gotten Subjuggie to fall asleep, while Kurloz was down stares watching some Korean soap operas. Gamzee and Tavros were in Gamzees old bedroom laying on the soft, sponge like carpet. Gamzee grins looking at Tavros.

"You bored?"

Tavros shakes his head, rolling into Gamzees' arms and cuddling against him. Gamzee sighs, hugging him tightly.

"Tavbabe...I'm mutherfucking serious bro. I fuckin love you."

Tavros blushes, pulling himself onto all fours and leaning forward to kiss Gamzee.

"I love you too Gamzee..."

Tavros whispers as he pulls away. The two stare at each other, finally finding the time to take in each others newest details. Gamzee had apparently dyed his bangs green, yellow, then red, and his hair no longer carried the purple streaks, just jet black hair with Bob Marley bangs. Tavros' Mohawk needed to be cut shorter and redyed a bright Orange at the top so it could fade into the black at the base. Gamzee interrupts Tavros' thoughts by pulling him into a kiss. He grabs one of his legs and pulls it to the other side of him.

"G-Gamzee...I don't know...if we should...do this..._here_.."

Gamzee shakes his head.

"Come on bro, shit's getting mutherfucking heated all over here. I mutherfucking need this."

Tavros clasps his hands over his own mouth as Gamzee gropes his butt. The small Mexican boy scowls, slapping Gamzees chest gently.

"Gamzee...don't...if we get caught-"

"Shit bro, what're these mutherfuckers gonna do about it?"

Tavros sighs, leaning down to Gamzees face and pressing his lips against his. They open their mouths almost in sync, Tavs tongue rolls out to meet Gamzees half way. Tavros grimaces at how slimy and sloppy the kissing became so he pulled back a bit, only to have Gamzee pull him down and suck on his neck. Tavros moans quietly, his face beside Gamzees and almost on the floor. Then Gamzee grabs his thighs, their eyes connecting again, now half lidded. Tavros does as he's practically pleaded to do. He rocks his hips back and forth slowly over Gamzees crotch area, his face beat red so he hid it in the blackness of the darkenned room. Gamzee turns Tavros onto his back and begins to work on the Mexicans jeans when the door suddenly slams open causing both of them to jump.

"What...what are you doing cous!?"

Kurloz rolls his eyes, tossing the TV remote at Gamzee and crossing his arms. Gamzee throws his head back making a loud annoyed sound.

"Hold on Tav."

Gamzee says standing and walking over to Kurloz where the Korean points out his problem waiting impatiently in his jeans. Minutes after Gamzee returns to find Tav sitting on the bed, his back against the wall and his knees to his chest as he gazed out into the starring night. Gamzee crawls onto the bed and over to the window just above the head board of the bed and Gazes out with Tav.

"Full mutherfucking moon babe, and it's a cloudy sky."

Tav looks up at Gamzee and laces their fingers together. Gamzee smiles and lifts his left hand, holding up his thumb, index, and pinky. It takes Tavros a bit to realize what Gamzee meant but he finally lifted his right hand, and pressed his thumb, index and pinky and Gamzees own. The Korean smiles down at Tav, baring his teeth.

"I love you Tavbabe."

Tavros smiles and allows Gamzee to kiss him, press him against the wall and slyly remove his two shirts. Tavros hides against Gamzees' chest, embarrassed to show his body. Gamzee presses him back against the wall though, his wrist held above his head.

"Shit babe, you got yourself a pretty wicked sexy body huh?"

Tavros blushes as Gamzee releases his wrist and pulls off his own shirt. Tavros blushes, running a hand over Gamzees peck.

"Y-you too...uhm...Gamzee..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you...have a condom?"

Gamzee slaps his forehead angrily.

"I TOTALLY FORGOT! Fuck..."

Tavros cuffs Gamzees right cheek, lifting his face to look him in the eyes.

"Gamzee...it's okay...I guess...we can do it this time with out one..."

Gamzee smiles, brushing Tavros' bangs back.

"Really babe?"

Tav shrugs a _yeah_ and wraps his arms around Gamzees' neck as he's pulled onto his lap, suddenly his phone rings, causing both of them to jump.

"I- uh...I'm sorry!"

Tavros whines pulling out his phone. He answers a quick hello then rolls his eyes.

"Alivastir...why do you have to call me at 1 am!? What do you mean she's leaving!? Why?"

Tavros looks at Gamzee and gives him an apologetic look. Gamzee shrugs smiling.

"Okay, bye...nothing...I was...about to go to sleep...good bye Al..."

Tavros bites his bottom lip.

"There's nothing wrong with my voice, I'm gonna-"

Gamzee grabs the phone out of Tavs hand and presses the red button, his face beat red and sweat dripping down his face.

"Can we...uh..."

"Yeah, sorry..."

Tav cuts him off, wrapping his hands around his neck and

"OMG!"

Gamzee growls as Tavs phone starts up again. Tavros sighs.

"Atleast let me see it first-"

"Who's this Rufioh!?"

Gamzee says looking at the name of the caller. Tavs face lights up.

"OMG! MY DAD'S CALLING ME!"

Tavros grabs the phone immediately after throwing a mini jazz hands party and answers the call.  
>Gamzee turns away to where Tav can't see him and looks down at his boner. "Looks like you probably won't get no loving tonight huh buddeh?" Gamzee whispers to himself. Behind him Tav practically freaks-the-fuck-out on the phone, talking to his dad about his life so far and repeating "Te Quiro" and "Te extranio" Which Gamzee understood to mean something about "Green" and "ducks" Finally Gamzee plops down backwards before Tavs knees, starring up at him with a slight frown. Tav makes another apologetic face and holds up his index finger. "Hold on please, I haven't talked to him for eight months now.." Tav says putting his hand over the phone. Gamzee sighs but nods non the less. He looks out the window and stares at the sky.<p>

^...^...^...^...^BOOP^...^...^...^...^

Suddenly Gamzees awaken by Tav who was fully unclothed now, only the blanket wrapped around his body.

"Gamzee...hey...you uh...kinda fell asleep..."

Gamzee sits up immediately.

"Wait! You're naked bro! Did I fuck you half asleep?"

Tav chuckles, shakes his head and leans in closer to Gamzee. Gamzee grins as their lips meet and he's pushed onto his back.

"I uh...kind of took care of some things while you were asleep, so we could just get to the point already..."

Gamzee's a little upset but doesn't show it, not wanting another thing to get in the way of their 'intimate' moment. Tav crawls on top of Gamzee, locking his legs on either side. His eyes shut as he shakily takes Gamzees shaft into his hand and levels it with his entrance. Just as he begins to push down on it the door slams open causing both of them to jump in shock.

"GAM-oooh"

The old pervert stands in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear. Gamzee jumps up immediately, pulling the sheets over mainly Tavros.

"*perverted laugh* Let me join"

Beneath the sheets Tavs face is on Fire as he curls into a tight ball. Gamzee jumps from the bed and pulls on his boxers as his grandad starts stepping in.

"OLD MAN! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ASLEEP!"

His grand-dad rolls his eyes, his hand on his back as he limps in with a trail of saliva dripping down his chin.

"GRANDAD! MY GOD, THAT'S MUTHERFUCKIN GROSS! Go get a bucket er something if you're gonna mop with the shit on your chin."

^...^...^...^...^BOOP^...^...^...^...^

Finally, Kurloz had gotten up the the stairs and dragged the old man down the stairs. Gamzee retreated to Tavros who had waited patiently beneath the sheets where he was safe. Gamzee pulls off the sheets and smiles down at Tav.

"So, I took out the battery of your phone and mine, and locked my bedroom door. You ready now?"

Tavros nods, looping his arms around Gamzees neck.

"Finally*chuckle*"

**I'll be busy this week, so, I probably won't be able to upload the next chapter of any story, besides WEB and UNTITLED until the ninth or tenth of November! :O Sorry guys! But I'll try to update it ASAP! :D Hope to all~~~**


	21. IMPORTANT

**Okay guys. *sigh* My laptop...broke. All my files, including CCL, Poisoned heart, Tetris, or my new one 'untitled'..or any other for the matter were lost, and the stories won't be updated until I have it repaired. I simply don't have enough money...so...it's most likely gonna take a while. :( Sorry guys... hopefully I'll get it repaired soon. :(**


	22. Chapter 20:

**I'm changing Hao to Mituna, but... before the accident Mituna.  
><strong>

**Warning:**

**Enjoy : ) **

**DISCLAIMER: Homestuck is Hussies, not mine. :(**

**\ ( ^v^ ) / Chapter 20 \ ( ^v^ ) /  
><strong>

****Sollux and Mituna had spent a while in the hospital, watching over Eridan and asking the doctor certain things. After a while Eridan was released and the twins walked him to the car. Mituna left to buy something from the snack bar and Sollux helped Eridan into the passenger seat.

"Sol, you can't tell anyone about this."

Sollux looks over at Eridan.

"What?"

"I don't want people to change their attitudes with me now, only because I'm gonna die."

Sollux frowns. The Japanese twin puts his hands on the wheel and looks out the window.

"But...Eridan.."

"Just shut up Sol...I told you, _Don't tell anyone._"

Eridan whispers weakly then turns away. Sollux was about to say something when Mituna opens one of the car doors and slides in.

"I brought some juice."

He says passing Eridan an Orange juice and Sollux an Apple Juice.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Kurloz sighs, looking to his left at the top of the stair case where the old man was standing. The old man growls something under his breath and begins walking down the stairs. Kurloz rolls his eyes, popping out his pocket knife and reading himself.<p>

"Stupid Korean brat! Get over here and I'll put a bullet in you for good this time."

Kurloz glares. A few minutes later Kurloz puts his knife away and sits back down to watch the tv. The old man growls from the stairs almost reaching half way. Kurloz says something which the old man understands as _Keep trying_.

"I'll kill you!"

Kurloz shrugs flipping through the channels, taking a sip of his soda then standing and walking into the kitchen. By the time he comes out of the kitchen the old man is at the foot of the stairs. Kurloz yawns, dodging subjuggies failed attempt to grab him and walking slowly up the stairs. He waits at the top of the stairs until finally the old man is on the second one to the top. Kurloz chuckles skipping down the stairs. When he turns around he's surprised to see the old man turn and let himself fall from the top. Kurloz jumps back as the body tumbles down the flight of stairs until there was only silence. The door from above opens and the sound of footsteps catches Kurlozs' attention.

"What the hell!?"

Gamzee hurries down the stairs in only a pair of boxers. Tav shows up with a sheet around him, he stops at the top of the stairs and has to cover his mouth to stop from laughing. Kurloz grins at him the frowns at Gamzee.

"Tripple G grand dad! My God! Are you alright?"

The old man clings onto his grandson as he lifts him from the floor.

"He pushed me!"

Kurloz goes wide eyed and shakes his head. Gamzee frowns but instead getting onto him he drags the old man over to the couch. Tavros disappears into the room. Kurloz looks over at Gamzee then climbs up the stairs. Tav was slipping on his jeans when he heard the footsteps. Kurloz walks into the room and looks around silently.

"Uhm...hey..."

Tav says beginning to stand when Kurloz pushes him back down by his chest. Tav watches silently as Kurloz looks around again. Finally Kurloz walks over to the window and grabs Tavs phone.

"Hey, that's mine."

Tav whines as Kurloz turns it back on. Suddenly the phone starts ringing and Kurloz tosses the phone to Tav. Tav reads the caller id then answers.

"Hey Dave."

_"Hey, what happened?" _

"What do you mean?"

_"The fair?" _

Tavros slaps his hand to his forehead, a small groan escaping his lips.

"I totally forgot. Sorry!"

_"It's cool, so, wanna go now? Just you and I?" _

Tav clears his throat, a light blush covering his cheeks.

"Uh, actually...I'm with Gamzee right now, we could all four go...er that is...if John's there."

_"Yeah he's here. We couldn't pay the rent so I had to move back with Dirk, and John decided to move with me."__  
><em>"Okay...Then I'll tell Gamzee."


	23. Chapter 21

**Okay, So, The twins(my ocs) have their own pesterchum accounts, just like Daima, Jerriko and other one's I'll list soon enough. Okay, Alivastirs' is "torturousGamer" [TG] and Sethers' is "trickingtheMurderous" [TM], Daimas' is "neuroticDaima"[ND], Jerrikos' is "piggyBleu"[PB]... so yeah, hopefully it won't confuse you. :D**

**Warning:  
><strong>

**Enjoy : ) **

**DISCLAIMER: Homestuck is Hussies, not mine. :(**

**\ ( O n O ) / Chapter 21 \ ( O n O ) /  
><strong>

Gamzee walks into the room, both of his hands thrown into his hair and his mouth openned in a wide yawn. Tavros stands from the bed and walks over to him, "Gamzee, Dave called-"

"What's that motherfucker want all of a fucking sudden?" Gamzee asks rolling his eyes. Tavros frowns, looks over his shoulder at Kurloz who was holding Tavs shirt and tearing through it with his pocket knife. "Kurloz, cous' put that shit down, don't fuck with it!" Gamzee orders in an annoyed tone. Kurloz looks up, bites his lip then drops the shirt to the ground and tucks his pocket knife away.

"Uh, he want's you and me to go to the fair-"

"Sorry bro, no can do, gotta watch over these two." Gamzee says brushing his hair with his fingers, Tavros bites his bottom lip.

"Kurloz, do you want to go the fair?" Tavros asks, Kurloz looks up at him. He crosses his arms and looks to the side before nodding. "I'm sure the old creep will wanna go!" Kurloz chuckles then says something to Gamzee.

"We are not gonna lose him there! Mom and dad would kill me if I did that!" Gamzee replies to Kurloz, his cousin makes a non caring sound and rolls his shoulders. Gamzee looks back at Tavros. He really didn't want to do anything that had Dave Strider in it. BUT, Tavros wanted to go, and he was sure it'd be atleast a bit of fun if not exciting. "Fine, let me go get the old mans leash."

"Leash?" Tavros asks, Kurloz bursts out laughing from behind him. Gamzee rolls his eyes then turns to Tavros and nods.

"I lost his harness so I gotta use the dog leash alone now. It's a bit bloody from when Sopor got run over but it don't matter, don't think he'd even mind it at all." Gamzee says, Tavs eyes widen. "Pretty sure he'd lick the shit off and call it the best ketchup he'd ever motherfucking tasted." Gamzee continues in a low growl. Kurloz again, bursts out laughing, this time leaning on Tavros and clutching his stomach. "Alright well, go ahead and get ready Tavbabe. And you motherfucker, leave that knife **on the desk.**" Gamzee orders, Kurloz nods and does as he's told.

* * *

><p>The four of them met Dave and John at the gate, Dave grunted when he saw the old man being dragged along with his leash. Tavros was wearing one of Gamzees light brown fringe cowl neck sweaters and a pair of dark brown khaki shorts, Gamzee was in a large purple hoody, a Bring me the Horizon shirt and his baggy polka-dot pants. Kurloz was dressed in purple overalls over a skeleton costume with a black beanie over his head. The old man was just...dressed in some clown costume Gamzee had put him in.<p>

"Woah, Tav, I said to bring your clown boyfriend, not the whole circus." Dave says looking over at Tavros. Gamzee pops out his chest and bares his teeth. "Okay, the baboon doesn't like it when I mess with his family, got it!" Dave says with a chuckle followed. Tavros loops his arm in Gamzees and smiles up at him.

"It's okay Gamzee, I love you either way." Tavros says warmly. Gamzees glare disapears and he looks down at Tavros smiling. "Thanks Tav, so, we goin' do this shit er what?"

Dave nods, laces his hand with Johns' then leads them into the fair grounds.

"Oh boy, this sure will be fun! Lot's of candy, lot's of rides, lots of..._little curvy boys._"

"Grandad don't you dare start up with this shit!" Gamzee growls tugging the leash.

* * *

><p>Alivastir felt a bit naked with out his lovely yellow facepaint on but he decided he had more important things to be concerned about, like what he should get Sether for their birthday, or about how much money he should aim at earning, or who he should service, the old man coming his way or the handsome young one across the street. He decided the latter. He walked across the street and tapped the blondes shoulder. The man turned, looked him up and down then crossed his arms.<p>

"Hey, looks like you could use some company." Alivastir said with a smile. The man remained quiet then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wallet, opening it and flashing his police badge. Alivistar rolls his eyes, smiles at the man and excuses himself, spinning around on his heels and running down an alleyway. He could hear the police officer behind him yelling for him to stop. Alivastir looks around hurriedly for an escape and finds one to his left.

He jumps onto a dumpster and climbs the metal ladder just above it, the police officer still behind him. _I'll lose him. TM and I spent our entire childhood running from the pigs. I got this. I got this. I got this._ Alivastir reminds himself so he wouldn't lose faith in himself. The officer was quick though, and he seemed to be pretty athletic too, just like the twins themselves. Finally, after climbing to the top of the metal stairs Alivastir pulls himself onto the roof and lays there for a few seconds catching his breath. The officer was still climbing the stairs so he wasn't that bothered, however after a few more seconds, he heard the officer arriving at the top so he jumped to his feet and darted across the roof, leaping to the one across.

He landed wrong despite his athleticness. He rolled to a stop, screaming in pain, and sat up. He hugged his ankle with his shaking hands and absent mindedly whimpered for his brother. Soon he was brought out of his thoughts as a shadow fell over him. He looked up at the officer and glared, though pain wasn't hidden.

"Seems you're not that good of a jumper." The officer says. Alivastir cocks an eyebrow. "In case you didn't realize, it was the landing you fat ass." He corrects. The officer crouches down beside Alivastir and lifts his leg carefully. Alivastir begins to complain about the pain but is interupted by the officer as he swoops him into his arms.

"Don't arrest me please! I'm a comedian okay! This is only a side job to get extra money, my brothers' birthday is coming up! Please!" Alivastir pleads clenching the mans collar. The officer chuckles.

"I know you're a comedian. I go to your shows. I just never thought some one with such talent would do something so.."

"I promise I'll never do it again man! Come on!" Alivastir continues to plead. The officer grins. "Of course you're not going to do it again, not when you're in jail."

"No man, come on! Please!" Alivastir pleads releasing fake tears. "I'm sorry, but there are laws." Alivastir remains quiet, looking off into the distance in anger. "If you can promise me one thing, I'll let you go." Alivastir looks up. "What?"

"You'll go on a date with me." The officer says. Alivastir blushes, but nods. "I promise."

After they had gotten into the officers police car and Alivastir had given his adress the officer introduced himself as Terri.

* * *

><p><strong>-trickingtheMurderous[TM] began pestering neuroticDaima[ND]-<strong>

TM: hey.

ND: oh..hey.

TM: so, whaT all does your boyfriend know?

ND: what do you mean? He doesn't know anything.

TM: Then why'd he juMp aT Me like soMe Maniac?

ND: well, you know him...he's always hated you. just. could you leave me alone?

TM: daiMa, you know i'M never Gonna leave you. like iT or noT.

ND: you're stupid and selfish. All you ever think about is yourself. Why don't you think about your twin for once. You're giving him a bad reputation. Jerriko hates him now just because he's related to you.

TM: feelinG brave daiMa? waiT Till i coMe over aGain. well see how brave you can really be.

ND: go ahead and come over. you won't find me. i moved away so it's useless.

TM: eiTher way. sooner or laTer, well run inTo eachoTher.

TM: i'll caTch you laTer.

**-trickingtheMurderous[TM] ceased pestering neuroticDaima[ND]-**


	24. Chapter 22

**Hey, if anyone wants to read about TG and TM(their real story) I have it uploaded now on My account name is RainbowMurderer and the story is called Blood(it'll probably be changed soon)**

**Warning:  
><strong>

**Enjoy : ) **

**DISCLAIMER: Homestuck is Hussies, not mine. :(**

**\ ( O n O ) / Chapter 22 \ ( O n O ) /  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Gamzee kicked a stone in anger then shot his great-great-great grandfather a dark look. The old, wrinkly man grinned from decaying ear to decaying ear. Above the two were Tavros, Kurloz, John and <em>Dave<em>, riding the rides together. He would've been up there too if the old man was three centurys younger.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Gamzee spun around, for a second he thought his grandfather was speaking to an innocent little kid, but when their eyes met he realized _he _was the kiddo.

"This is all your fault gramps. If you wasn't so dang old I'd be up there with Tavbabe." Gamzee growled crossing his arms over his chest. The old man chuckled, his multi layers of skin bouncing disgustingly as he did so. "You think this is funny?" Gamzee took a second to think something up then reached into the living skeletons pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Let's go shopping old man."

* * *

><p>The ride was over, and now the four teens were eyeing the fair grounds in search of Gamzee.<p>

"Think they were kidnapped?" John suggested, Kurloz snorted.

"John, no one would want to kidnap a lazy clown and talking skeleton." Dave replied, Tavros frowned and smacked his arm, "What?"

"Don't talk like that about Gamzee." Tavros defended, he spun around and began walking off one way, the others followed asking if he knew where he was going, he replied with a shrug.

"Tav, look man, I'm sorry about Gamzee, I just, i guess you should just be with some one better man." Dave apologized, wrapping his arm around Tavros' shoulders. The smaller boy was about to push him off when a hand propped itself against Daves forehead and the blond was forced away.

"Uhm, thanks..." Tavros said to Kurloz who still had his hand against Daves forehead. Kuloz turned to Tavros, and in a second his straight lips curled into a huge grin, his cheeks popping up.

"Hey, uhm, I thought I was your date?" John asked Dave, he didn't like Dave, but seeing the blond all over Gamzees' date made him feel used, and jealous. Dave turned to John and smiled, pulling him into a hug and declaring they walk in the opposite direction. They didn't follow however, so Dave turned around and caught back up with the other three.

* * *

><p>The four guys were inside one of the large buildings now, passing the stands with gifts to buy. Every one was peering around looking at the various objects when John raised an arm and called out to Gamzee. Everyone looked around for a few seconds until finally Gamzee came into sight with the old man behind him and a couple small bags dangling from his wrist.<p>

"Hey motherfuckers, guess what I just seen!" Gamzee asked excitedly. "I saw a motherfucking face paint lady and she's really fucking good bro. Look what she did to the old man!" Gamzee said stepping aside so that the old mans face was viewable.

Gamzees' great-great-great grandfather had been painted to look like a childs clown, his face white, his eyes and mouth pink and his nose a bright red. Every one laughed, especially Kurloz. TGG glares at the Korean, though noone could actually tell from the giant pink smile painted on his face.

"Great, then let's go, I've been thinking of this cool design. You see, it's a broken-"

"No one cares blondie." Gamzee interupted Dave. The blonde rolled his eyes dramatically and followed behind.

* * *

><p>Aradia got up from her seat on the couch, then walked over to the door. She wasn't completely sure if she had heard it right. Had the door been knocked on?<p>

She opened the door none the less and gazed upon an older, taller, buffer Tavros.

"Uh- hello?"

The man smiled, looking over her inside of the house, then clearing his throat and speaking in the few words he could translate.

"My son Tavros, is he here?"

Aradia's smiled widened. This was Tavros's father? Tavros always talked about him, and told her stories about how strong he was. He definately seemed strong.

"He's not here, but I can call him home! I know it's not every day you come by to see your son, please come in and sit down."

Aradia insisted and moved to one side. The man smiled and entered. "Thank you." He said as he collapsed tiredly on the couch. Aradia shut the door and pulled out her cell phone.

_"Hello?"_ Tavros answered, there was laughter and giggling in the background.

"Tavros, you should hurry home. Some one's here to see you." Aradia said trying to contain her joy.

_"Who? Hold on Gamzee-"_

"Your dad." Aradia said. She smiled as she heard Tavros gasp, then there was a yelp and she guessed Tavros had pushed Gamzee off.

_"Are you serious!? I'm on my way!" _Tavros said cheerfully. He hung up first, leaving Aradia to gaze at her phone.

"Great, he's coming over!"

Aradia said. Tavros' father nodded.

"Would you like some tea?" Aradia offered, he nodded again.

When the tea was ready, she brought it on a tray, in a kettle with two glass sups, palm sized and pearl white with the Chinese characters for _hope, peace, _and _Love _written in black ink. She set the tray down in the middle of the table then grabbed a light green folded cloth and held the lid down on the kettle. She lifted the kettle and poured hot, translucent pink tea into the cups.

"It's peach tea. I hope you like it!" Aradia said placing Tavros' father's cup on a palm sized plate then carefully handing it to him.

He smiled, looked around then back down at his tea. The steam floated in to his nostrils and his smiled grew.

"Are you China?" He asked. She giggled at his grammar. She shook her head.

"Only a small part, but I'm fascinated by everything Traditional of China." She said then took a sip of her tea. Tavros' father nodded.

"It is very important, love all culture, not only own." She giggled again, nodding.

"Yes, it is, and I do my best to learn everything of as many cultures as I can. I know up to ten languages so far." Aradia said trying ont to boast too much. Tavros' father looked impress.

"My name is Rufioh Nitram." He said and stretched his arm out to shake. Aradia bowed slightly.

"I'm Aradia Megido." She said as she reached out and shook his hand. "Would you like some music perhaps?" She asked. Rufioh nodded.

"Do you have China music?" He asked. She jumped immediately, hurring into her room she shared with Tavros and pulling out a small case filled with CDs. She flipped to the Chinese Music section, which was the largest, and pulled out a CD which contained her favorite songs. She hurried back into the living room, and popped the CD into her radio.

"This song is called Mai Khoi Gypsy, I believe it's by Wallace Chung, if my mind doesn't fool me!" She says as the Gezhung is heard, and then a flute, and soon the soft voice of one of her favorite artists. Rufioh smiles.

"Sounds beautiful. I need copy of song." Rufioh said laughing. Aradia held back the urge to jump in joy, it wasn't every day she got to share her love of China with some one. Her family usually left her alone to do her own thing and Tavros always had his mind on Fiduspawn.

Aradia took a seat across from Rufioh, where she had been seated before and smiled at him again.

"So, how is Mexico?"

Aradia asked, though she knew most parts of it. Rufioh sighed, the memory of his precious home relaxing him.

"Very beautiful. It is not so good, working every day, not seeing Tavros, wife, home, but I have money for Tavros. That what is important." Rufioh said. Aradia smiled. It was nice to hear that, some one like Rufioh could be called a dad, not her father, who had run off with another women when she was eight.

"True, very true. I know when Tavros gets here, he'll be very excited to see you." Aradia said taking a final sip from her tea cup. She grabbed the kettle and poured more tea into her cup, then offered Rufioh some more. He raised his cup and nodded a thank you when it was filled a bit above half way.

"What is this song?" Rufioh asked as another song began to play. Aradia, sat up straight, trying to think of the name, then smiled.

"Oh, this song is Moonlight, by Anson Hu." Aradia said. Rufioh smiled.

* * *

><p>They were in the car by now, driving on the highway back to Aradia's place. Gamzee was driving, TGG was in the passengers seat and Tavros and Kurloz were sitting in the back. Gamzee frowned, he wanted Tavros to sit in the front with him, but if he put TGG in the back with Kurloz, they'd probably kill eachother, and there was no way he would put Tavros in the back with the old man. He sighed, <em>Old man's the only problem here. I can sit Kurloz where ever the hell I wanna and he'll just sit there flipping his knife like right now. <em>

"Woah- wait- Kurloz, I thought I told you to leave that at home!" Gamzee got on to his brother. Kurloz rolled his eyes.

_I didn't kill anyone._ He replied through sign language. Gamzee didn't catch it though, so he started shouting _What?_

"He said he's sorry." Tavros covered for Kurloz. Gamzee shut his mouth, his lips a firm line.

"Fine, if you're sorry, I guess you're okay. Just- don't disobey me again brother." Gamzee said turning on flipping his signal on.

"He's not your brother dumbass!" The old man croaked from beside him.

Gamzee rolled his eyes. "I know motherfucker."

"I never did no such thing to your mother!" The old man continued. Gamzee was now sure that the old man was just trying to piss him off, almost as sure as he was about the car tailing him. That was defiantely Dave being a smartass. He pushed the brake for a second then sped up again. The car from behind almost hit the back but it slowed down and kept a safe distance.

"Serves you right." Gamzee growled looking in the rear view mirror. Every one else was clueless to why Gamzee acted as he did.

"What was that about Gamzee?" Tavros asked. Gamzee shruged and pulled into the exit, riding a turn until he stopped at a stop light.

"Just giving Dave some advice." Gamzee said.

"Uhm, Dave and John stayed at the fair." Tavros said confused. Gamzee went pail. _Well then I better get us the fuck outta here before some giant tattood motherfucker comes pounding on my window._


	25. Chapter 23

**Warning:  
><strong>

**Enjoy : ) **

**DISCLAIMER: Homestuck is Hussies, not mine. :(**

**\ ( O n O ) / Chapter 23 \ ( O n O ) /  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Gamzee followed Tavros inside, Kurloz behind Tavros, infront of Gamzee, and the old man at the very back of the line. When Tavros opened the door he stopped and stared a bit frightenned by the scene.<p>

His dad and Aradia were both singing aloud in Chinese, while drinking some type of alcohol. Rufioh was leaning half over the table and Aradia was standing on the couch, her right leg propped up on the arm of the couch. She was in her blue Chinese dress, her hair was messily put up in a bun with five or more chopsticks sticking out oddly.

"Uh, guys?" Tavros spoke. Aradia and Rufioh looked over, and, upon seeing the new guests, they tried to straighten up and look as sober as possible.

It was clearly not working for them though. Rufioh had a horribly thick slurr to every single word and he said back and forth, with Aradia's eyes failed to stay open. Aradia plopped down on the couch immediately and smiled at the guests.

"Want some whiskey?" Aradia asked. Rufioh cracked up laughing. He reached over the table and peeled the bottle away from Aradia.

"Ifts not hiskey! Its- its- gwhat the hellp is piss?" Rufioh asked. Kurloz chuckled at the sentence, and Tavros spun around and loudly growled at the Korean.

"It doesn't matter! Our guest are here- let us pay attention to them." Aradia said taking the bottle away from Rufioh and slamming it on the table.

"They are seriously not helping themselves." Gamzee said. Kurloz looked over his shoulder and nodded. _Your boyfriend's gonna kill them._ He mouthed. Gamzee nodded.

"Aradia, why don't you go take a long hot shower?" Tavros asks through gritted teeth. Aradia sprung up immediately.

"Course, that sounds so good right night!" Aradia says then turns around and stumbles into the bathroom.

Tavros let's the others in, shuts the door then walks around the living room picking up clothing and figurines the two had brought out. Gamzee stood up to help Tavros, but the younger boy just shooed him off angrily.

"Tav, why you so mad? You should be happy you get to see your dad again." Gamzee whispered crouching down beside his boyfriend. Tavros glared at Gamzee then lowered his sight to the floor as he began icking up shards of glass.

"Remember what I told you? The man who took care of my mom and me when my dad was away?" Tavros asks with a hateful tone. Gamzee nods. "Well, that man was a drunk. He was always drinking, and he'd beat me Gamzee. I don't want to see my dad drinking," Tavros paused to look up at Gamzee. There were tears in his eyes by now and he looked like he'd been crying for a while. "It hurts to see him like that. It reminds me of that bastard." Tavros finishes.

Gamzee was quiet, not sure what to say, eventually he pulled Tavros in to a hug and rocked him back and forth.

"It's okay Tav, everything's gonna be fine babe. Besides, your dad doesn't look like a drunk asshole, he looks funny and nice." Gamzee said.

"He _is_ funny and nice." Tavros mumbled against Gamzee's shirt. Gamzee smiled, pulled Tavros up so that they were facing eachother, and when Tavros lowered his face to hide his tears, Gamzee grabbed his chin and lifted it back up. Tavros smiled, softly, and slowly, but he smiled, and that was exactly what Gamzee wanted to see.

"Well, we can't keep your motherfucking guest all up n' waiting now can we?"

Gamzee said lifting Tavros onto his feet. Tavros giggled, intertwining his tiny fingers with Gamzee's some what boney fingers. Gamzee lead Tavros to the couch then sat down with him. Rufioh was pulling objects and clothing out of his travel bag, obviously things Tavros had requested he bring.

"Here, Gamzee I think,,, this is yours."

Rufioh said hiccuping. Tavros blushed and looked up at Gamzee. His boyfriend smiled down at him reassuringly.

"Thank you Mr. Nitram."

Gamzee said taking the clothes. It was a pink dress folded neatly, and when Gamzee realized this his face hottened and his brows furrowed angrily. Gamzee was about to complain to , about how rude it was when Tavros grabbed his arm, took the dress and handed it to Aradia. Aradia smiled at the dress, calling it beautiful.

Tavros took the next thing his dad pulled out of the bag and handed it to Gamzee. It was a glass sculpture of of a jester juggling a red heart, black spade and a translucent diamond.

Gamzee smiled wide at the object then looked back up at Tavros.

"This is for me! Woah, this is the shit Tav. Thanks Mr. Nitram."

Gamzee said pulling Tavros and his dad into an awkward hug.

A couple hours passed after that, every one sat at the couches laughing and enjoying the company. Even the old man had a couple real laughs that eventually turned into painful coughs and chokes.

When Aradia felt sober enough she took Tavros to the balcony and sighed. Tavros cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm...going to China with the twins. They're taking me to meet their grandma."

Aradia said with a soft smile. Tavros frowned, his heart dropped immediately.

"You - you are?" He paused, then continued, "I mean...great...I'm glad...you're finally getting to go to China."

Tavros finished looking down at his feet. He remembered when he and Gamzee were attempting for the first time to have sex, how Alivastir had called and told him she was going to China. He shut his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had actually forgotten. Aradia frowned this time then pulled him into a gentle hug. "Tavros, I understand how much this must hurt, but I promise I will return, and I will always pick you up from Billy Bobs bakery after this okay?"

Tavros tried to nod, but when he couldn't he threw his arms around Aradia and cried against her shoulder. Eventually she broke down into silent sobs, holding him tighter.

Gamzee was inside when he noticed the other two on the balcony. His face reddened and he suddenly felt a pang of anger rise up. _I'm supposed to hold Tavros when he cries. _Gamzee thought angrily. He stood up immediately, anger clear to anyone who looked, and he stomped over to the glass door. Before he swung it open he was grabbed by his shoulders and shoved down on a couch.

He looked up at his cousin and frowned.

"What now?"

_Leave them alone Gamzee. _

Kurloz signed. Gamzee looked over at Tavros and Aradia who were obviosly trying to joke with each other but they failed. He saw Tavros smiling, and it made him feel better, even if it was a sad smile. Tavros was okay. He was fine enough.

"Okay."

Gamzee said turning his attention back to Kurloz and leaning back in the sofa. The next thing Gamzee saw, he wasn't prepared for. He groaned, slapping his hand to his forehead in irratation.

_Can't that old man just calm his fucking hormones?_

Triple G grand-dad was sitting next to Rufioh, his hand on the younger adults shoulder as he said some type of seductive sentence. Gamzee could only imagine Rufioh would react like Tavros, he was his father after all. He was about to sit back and watch Rufioh gripe or freak about the old man when something he absolutely didn't expect happened.

Rufioh grinned widely and wriggled his eyebrows in a flirtacious mannor. Gamzee wanted to puke.

"Old man, leave Tav's dad alone, he's too fucking drunk for your shit all of a sudden."

Gamzee griped. Rufioh turned and flashed a grin at him. He moved to Gamzee's side and swung his arm around Gamzee's shoulders, pressing their cheeks together and saying something happily.

"Giiiiaaah, get off me! I love your son, not you!"

Gamzee pushed him off and looked over his shoulder to the balcony. Tavros and Aradia were still talking, and crying. He shot up from his seat and hurried outside.

"Just, ignore me."

Gamzee says sliding across the wall across from his boyfriend and his friend. The two stared at him with their words stuck in there mouths. Then Tavros turned to Aradia, held up a finger, signaling for her to give him a sec, then he spun around and walked over to Gamzee.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing bro, just.."

Tavros blushed.

"Are you jealous? Is that why you're out here?"

Gamzee went wide eyed. He definitely did not see that coming. He shook his head and opened his mouth to say something against it but nothing came out.

"It's okay Gamzee."

Tavros said hugging Gamzee in almost a desperate way. Gamzee was still shocked into a silent protest.

_Me? Jealous!?_

Instead, he admitted his humiliating defeat and hugged Tavros back.

"I love you, you should know that."

"I do Tav."

Gamzee replied burring his face in Tav's mohawk and smiling. His cheeks were red and his whole body had worked up a bit of heat. Tavros still clung onto him tightly, not at all ready to let go.

"Uhm, guys...Your relatives are making out on the couch."

Aradia said while leaning against the glass door and looking in. Gamzee and Tavros pulled apart immediatly and hurried inside after Aradia.

After seperating the two other men they decided they should go home, though when Gamzee saw Tav still standing in the living room his heart dropped.

"You're not coming home tonight?"

Gamzee asked. Tavros turned back to him and smiled softly.

"I uhm, I'd like to stay with Aradia for tonight. I want to help her pack."

Tavros said curling his hands together. Gamzee's lip twitched for a second into a slight snarl. He nodded.

"Okay Tav."

Gamzee said stepping up to his boyfriend, grabbing him by his cheeks and forcing him into a harsh kiss. He felt angry, but he knew he shouldn't. He knew he was jealous, because he wanted Tavros to be with _him_ not _Aradia_. It made him feel sick inside. He pulled back from the kiss and forced the nicest smile he could. Tavros senced something was wrong, and when Gamzee pulled back Tavros' soft brown eyes skimmed over his face.

"Are you okay?"

Tavros whispered carrassing his partners face gently. Gamzee bit his lip, wanting nothing more than to just grab him by his wrist and yank him the fuck out of there, tell him that he was to come with him, but he couldn't.

"Everything's miraculous."

He said in a slightly harsh tone. Tavros frowned again. He reached up and tugged Gamzee's peirced hook nose between his index and middle finger and whispered _Honk_ to him. Gamze pulled back, throwing his head back as he laughed loudly. His face went pink and he huffed.

Tavros smiled and watched amused as Gamzee regained himself.

"You okay Gamzee?"

"Yeah, shit Tav. I'll see you tomorrow babe."

Gamzee said, then he gave a small wave to Aradia then turned around and lead the others out.

He still had that feeling though. A little kiss from Tavros wasn't going to make it go away.

_That bitch steals my Tavros I swear I'll fucking kill her._


	26. Chapter 24

**I finally moved in with my sister. A brand new house bro. I got internet and everything, so expect them updates. *give's ya'll party hats* Go ahead, celebrate. xD**

**Also, my Tumblr will be available to you all soon enough, now that I have more internet access. So, yup. Happy yet guys? I know I iz. :D**

**Warning: Mentioning of Twincest.  
><strong>

**Enjoy : ) **

**DISCLAIMER: Homestuck is Hussies, not mine. :(**

**\ ( O n O ) / Chapter 24 \ ( O n O ) /**

* * *

><p>Alivastir and his brother had come over in the morning to help Aradia finish packing. Alivastir opened the door and when he saw Tavros asleep on the couch he grinned.<p>

He cleared his throat.

_"Yo motherfucker,"_

He cleared his throat again.

_"Hey brother,"_

He was getting so close. He cleared his throat once more.

_"Hey Tav,_"

He grinned. He found his way over to the sleeping boy and plopped down beside him.

"TG, what the fuck are you going to do now?"

Sether growls from the doorway. Alivastir waves him off.

_"Hey Tav, I missed you baby."_

Alivastir whispered into Tav's ear. Tavros pulled his shoulders up to meet his jawline. He groaned then let them fall back. Alivastir grinned and looked up at Sether. He blew his brother a kiss then looked back at the boy. He slid his hand under the covers and Tav's double shirts. His skin was warm, but it seemed to be getting warmer by each second that passed.

_"You like that Tav?"_

"Cut it out you dumbass."

Sether whispered. Alivastir continued, running his finger tips over Tav's nipple. A moan left Tav's lips but he pushed away from the touch. His eyes shot open in fear and his hands flew to his chest.

"You dumb idiot."

Sether growls walking off. Alivastir giggles, though he was a bit astonished. Tavros sits up and connects the dots.

"Even if you _can_ imitate his voice, your fingers, and his fingers, they're not the same."

Tavros growled then stood up. Alivastir's eyes widened and he smirked. _Woah. He already boned Tavros?_

"Holy shit."

Alivastir said standing from the couch and joining the others in Aradias room where Sether was helping her up from her bed. She wiped her eyes tiredly.

"Not the shit that is Holy, but I fucking mean Hoooooooooooly Shiiiiiit._ He boned him!?"_

Alivastir said to only himself, still shocked that some one like Tavros could be fucked by some one like Gamzee. Alivastir shivered at just thinking Gamzee's name, goosebumps riding over his pale skin. He bit his lip and grinned.

_I'd like him to bone me._

* * *

><p>After helping Aradia pack they took her to the airport and saw her off, then the twins walked Tavros to Gamzee's place. On the walk Tavros saw something in a store window he liked for Gamzee and went in to buy it. Sether went inside, apparently spotting someone he was interested in. Alivastir remained outside, standing on the curb whistling a tune.<p>

"Oh my."

He said aloud as he spotted a dead cat on the side of the street that had apparently been run over. He skipped over, looked around and found a tattered white grocery bag. He slipped his hands into the bag and begin to scoop up the carcass, making plans on how he'd dissect it when some one behind him cleared their throat.

"Just what are you planning to do with that? Dissect it I suppose."

Alivastir jumped in his spot then whipped his head up and looked at the tall, handsome man in the police uniform.

"You know that's illegal. I'll have to arrest you."

A thick blush covered Alivastirs face. He let go of the carcass and spun around, lifting himself onto the balls of his feet and his index finger jabbed Terri's chest.

"Hey man, you did something illegal too."

Alivastir growled digging his finger into the other mans chest. Terri grinned, making Alivastir blush at how intoxicatingly hot he looked.

"Yeah, but we both liked it."

He whispered in response, inching his face closer to Alivastirs. Before Al could back up he was pulled into a quick kiss. When they pulled away Alivastir wiped his angrily and dropped his glare to the ground.

"Look, this crap between us, it's not...it's not cool. I don't want this relationship with you."

Alivastir said with a shaky voice. Terri stepped back and let go of a very long sigh. They stood in front of each other in silence for a while then slowly looked back up at the other. Alivastir frowned as he took in Terri's details.

_He's the only one who's actually cared about me, is this why I'm falling for him?_

"Then what _do_ you want?"

Terri asked towering over Alivastir. The pink haired boy looked at his torn shoes and frowned.

"_I wanna leave."_

Alivastir said in a low voice. Terri grabbed him by his chin and made their eyes meet again.

"Then let's leave. You don't have to stay here."

* * *

><p>Sether walked in to the store and immediately found what he wanted. The short redhead was alone, looking at some sort of greenish blue pillow.<p>

_Most likely for Jerriko. _Sether thought. He ran a hand through Daima's hair and stood beside him, looking up at the pillows on the wall. Daima stared at Sether with large, frightened eyes, not sure what to do.

"Hey Daima."

Sether said finally peering down at him, a smirk plastered over his face. Daima's face went pale and he backed up away from the other, holding the pillow to his chest.

"What do you want?"

"Aw, come on, I haven't seen my favorite redhead in a couple of fucking days," Sether paused, leaned down to where his face was inches from Daima's and whispered "_I missed you."_

Daima blushed. He dropped his glance and looked at the ground in a nervous form of anger. "I uhm, I have to go." He said then tossed the pillow back onto the rack and turned around. Sether caught him by the arm before he could get away and turned Daima to face him. He glared at Daima.

"I fucking loved you. _I _loved you even before _Jerriko_ showed up. I thought you loved me too."

Sether growled. He felt his face turning red, but he wasn't sure if it was with rage or embarrassment. Daima's large, baby blue eyes widened, then he looked down to one side and sighed.

"I uhm...I know about you and...you and TG, I...don't want to be with some one who's had a..._relationship_ with his own _twin brother._"

Sether was speechless. Nothing. He could literally find no words to respond with. He let Daima go, and they both stood silently staring at each other.

"You...You don't know what we went through Daima. We were fucking alone, are parents were killed in front of us. I had to comfort him some how."

"And out of all the options, that's what you went with?"

Daima asked truly concerned. Sether frowned, then stepped back.

"Fuck you Daima. If you think...fuck you...I.."

With out another word he spun around and ran out of the store meeting his twin on the curb. He skidded to a stop beside his brother. Alivastir looked up from his seat on the side of the curb, his eyes red and puffy.

"Hey."

Alivastir said with a shaky voice. Sether dropped to his knees beside him and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything that's happened to us. I should've fucking helped you instead of-"

"It's okay TM, you're fucking amazing. The best brother anyone could've ever had."

Alivastir said hugging his brother forcefully. Tavros came out finally, a large smile on his face, until he saw his sobbing friends.

"Uhhh...?"


	27. Chapter 25

**My sister in law just had her baby! :D**

**Warning:  
><strong>

**Enjoy : ) **

**DISCLAIMER: Homestuck is Hussies, not mine. :(**

**\ ( O n O ) / Chapter 25 \ ( O n O ) /**

* * *

><p>The rest of the walk to Eridan's house was kept in silence, only the occasional sniffling from the twins walking a slow pace behind Tavros. He didn't turn around to look at them, he felt awkward doing that, so he just kept his eyes on the road.<p>

By mid day they were at the house, and finally Tavros turned around to wave at the two, but they had already started off down the road. He shrugged and turned back to the door. He sighed then rung the door bell.

It was a while before the door opened, but when it did, Tavros covered his mouth in shock.

"Gamzee...maybe you should put some clothes on?"

Tavros said trying not to look at his boyfriends body. Gamzee groggily raised and eyebrow then the realization that hit was shown clear in his face. He stepped back from the door way and let Tavros in, then hurriedly shut the door.

"Oi, who is at the door?"

Mituna asked coming into the living room. As soon as he saw Gamzee he held up and hand, spun around and walked back where he'd come from mumbling something in Japanese with an angry tone. Gamzee grabbed the cover from the couch and turned to Tavros after he wrapped himself in it.

"Hey Tav...ya'll didn't do nothing right?"

Gamzee asked rubbing an eye. He sat down on the couch and dozed off for a second before his head fell and he snapped it back up with wide eyes.

"No, we just packed things. I uhm, I bought you something."

Tavros said, a little irritated by how Gamzee was starting to doubt him. He held up the black bag and tossed it at Gamzee. It smacked the Korean straight in the face and when it fell to his lap he looked around confused and dazed.

"Aw, you shouldn't have."

Gamzee said as he pulled out the shirt. His jaw dropped and his eyes darted all over the shirt.

"Oh shit, but I'm so fucking glad you did! KAAAAAAAAAAARBRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOO! SOOOOOOOOOOOOLLUX! ERRIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Gamzee said jumping to his feet, letting the cover fall. He crouch down, grabbed his pants and slipped them on, then he momentarily looked around the floor.

"What are you looking for Gamzee?"

Tavros asked searching the floor. Gamzee points at Kurloz who was slouched against the wall opposite of the couch Gamzee slept on with a cover over him.

"Him, and the old man."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT- THE **FUCK**?"

Karkat bellowed angrily from upstairs. Minutes later Karkat came down stairs, followed by Sollux who had carried Gamzee's great great great grandfather to the living room.

"Good morning you lousy fucks. Gamzee, you care to explain why the fuck this old man was up in our bed sleeping between my bee-er I mean Sollux and I?"

Karkat growled putting his hands on his hips. Gamzee shook his head at his grandfather in shame.

"I told myself. This is howw I wwant to wwake up evvery day."

Eridan grumbled combing his hair back. He was in a large violet robe and he stomped down the steps.

"Wwhat the hell did I knoww? Wwon't you all just fuckin' shut up and let a man sleep?"

Eridan growls.

"Tell me where that man is and I'll think it over."

Sollux responded with a smirk. Eridan tilted his head and gave a sarcastic laugh. "You're fuckin' funny Sol."

"Brothers! This morning shit is not the fucking deal! Tavros bought me a shirt and-"

"Wwhoopty fuckin' doooo!"

Eridan said patting down his robe. Gamzee glared. He looked every one over and it angered him that no one was taking him seriously. He held up the shirt and cleared his throat loudly. Slowly everyone's attention was drawn to the shirt.

"HOLY FUCK. WE'RE ON SHIRTS!"

Karkat screamed jumping at the shirt. Sollux and Eridan were there too in seconds. Gamzee smiled as they joked over the band t and everyone's faces or they're attire.

"Wwell, this just might be the shit."

Eridan says taking it from Gamzee and holding it up. Karkat turned to Tavros and fixed him with a glare.

"And you only bought one for Gamzee? The little shit rarely wears shirts, let alone clothes."

Karkat argued. Tavros blushed shrugging. "Uh, sorry? I uhm, only had enough for one? They're expensive." Gamzee turned to Tavros and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Holy shit Tav, this is so fucking sweet!"

"Uh, guys, I think Eridan ran off with the shirt."

Sollux says pointing at where Eridan had been seconds ago with the shirt in his hands. They all three darted up the stairs and started yelling at Eridan to open his door who, upon hearing them coming, turned on his radio and boomed his music as loud as he could.

Tavros chuckled and looked around. Kurloz was still where he had been, but this time his eyes were on Tavros. This creeped him out a bit.

"Uhm, hi, Kurloz..."

Tavros greeted shyly. Kurloz waved a bored hello then closed his eyes and pulled the cover over his head. Tavros turned to sit on the couch but grimaced when he saw the old man sitting on it asleep. He rolled his eyes and sat at the opposite side anyways.

* * *

><p>"Tav!"<p>

Gamzee called out. Tav's eyes slowly fluttered open, and he felt a weight on his shoulder. When he looked over he realized it wasn't Gamzee but the old man.

"Hey there."

He greeted. Tavros shivered and stood off the bed, moving away from the couch. When he was far away he looked up at the staircase to see the other four coming down, chatting cheerfully about the shirt Gamzee was now wearing. Tavros' cheeks flushed.

"So, uhm, Gamzee, Karkat, we have work today."

Tavros said. The two that were called looked at each other, then turned away and groaned aloud. Tavros chuckled.

"It's okay KK, you get to wear a frilly pink apron."

Sollux says looking up at Karkat who was on a higher step than him. Karkat grinned wolvishly and laced his fingers together around Sollux's shoulders and he pressed his lips against Sollux's ear.

"Maybe Tavros will let me bring it home for tonight?"

"Uuuh, not...uh, likely..."

Tavros said blushing. Gamzee laughed, followed by the others joining in. They finally all stood on leveled ground with Tavros. Gamzee wrapped his arms around Tavros' waist and pulled him into a long kiss, then he caressed Tavros cheek.

"Well, ain't it a pity you couldn't have fuckin' been here last night? Every one was motherfuckin' out for a party when I got back."

Gamzee whispered to his boyfriend. Tavros pulled back and cleared his throat.

"Uhm, let's go okay?"

Karkat laughed aloud and pointed at Tavros and gave Sollux a look. Sollux chuckled, meeting Karkat's gaze with a perfect imitation.

* * *

><p>Karkat grinned as he pulled the cupcakes out of the oven. He had done exactly as he was told (after the fifteenth time) and they had actually come out good. They were the one and only definition suited for perfection. <em>Damn.<em> He thought as he set the tray down on the counter. Tavros came by and helped him take them out carefully, making sure they didn't crumble away. Karkat smiled up at Tavros, and when he caught himself he grumbled more.

"You should uh, smile more, you look cool."

Tavros says smiling then walking off. Karkat stares after him then looks down at his creation. A wide grin covers his face.

"Woah, what's all this smilin' up an' about! You look wicked!"

Gamzee said throwing his hands up and laughing. Karkat grumbled something, his smile immediately disappearing and he carried his tray away to get the cupcakes frosted.

Gamzee stared after him confused. He shrugged then purposely waddled away like a penguin.

_This job is kind of boring now. I wanna play my fuckin' guitar._


	28. Chapter 26

**Accari(the puppy that didn't drown, if you guys read the other story) has been so adorable, and my sister and I have been doing everything in our power to keep our niece from hurting her, however just last night my sister found my niece trying to suffocate Accari w a pillow.**

**Warning:  
><strong>

**Enjoy : ) **

**DISCLAIMER: Homestuck is Hussies, not mine. :(**

**\ ( O n O ) / Chapter 26 \ ( O n O ) /**

* * *

><p>The door opened and three tired boys let themselves in. Karkat was grumbling something, while rubbing his hands and calling out to Sollux. Tavros was getting onto Gamzee about eating most of the desert and all Gamzee replied was "It ain't my fault they was all up n' calling me out."<p>

"Sollux. My hands hurt." Karkat growled walking over to his boyfriend and practically shoving his hands in his face. Sollux stepped back and took his boyfriend's hands into his own without even looking them over. "Where do they hurt?"

"Around the fucking knuckles." Karkat growled. Eridan was sitting on the couch watching the sixth movie of Harry Potter, and Tavros and Gamzee sat with him while still arguing. Sollux lead Karkat into the kitchen and over to the stove.

"Maybe dinner will take your mind off the pain?" Sollux says. Karkat looks over all the food then grins. "I think this might be a start, but when we were coming home I had this whole moment planned out where you'd light some candles in the bathroom and massage my hands in the bathtub." Karkat says walking into Sollux's arms.

"Yeah, that would be nice hmm?" Sollux says rubbing Karkats back. Karkat winces, "Oow, my back is off limits, it got hurt today." Karkat warns. Sollux frowns, brushing Karkat's bangs back then leaning down and kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"Sounds like you're a construction worker, not a baker."

"Oh gog, this is just beautiful." Eridan says sarcastically as he walks past them and grabs a plate.

"Taaaaaaaaav, stop it already!" Gamzee groaned from the living room, Tavros began to argue again but he was cut off by his dad who came up from behind.

"Dad! I forgot you were here!" Tavros says looking at his dad. "That makes me feel sad." Rufioh says. Tavros hugs his dad and apologizes.

"Oh wwell great, howw about I invvite my parents too! Oh, goody!" Eridan says clasping his hands together.

"You seriously need something joyful in your life don't you?" Sollux says walking into the living room with Karkat. Eridan grimaces but follows, flipping off the light switch and squeezing onto the couch. Halfway into the movie Karkat and Sollux got up from their seats on the couch and went over to the dinning table where they sat beside each other whispering things into each others ears. Mituna came down stairs shortly after and sat down on Eridan's left.

"Oh man! Harry no! Don't do it!" Eridan chanted repeatedly. Tavros and Gamzee cuddled at one side, every now and then they'd giggle. At the dinning table Karkat was scrambling on top of Sollux.

Eridan huffed angrily. He looked over at Gamzee and Tavros who were now laughing, then over at Karkat and Sollux were kissing and touching.

"WWOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!?" Eridan shouts as loud as he can. Both couples jump at the sudden outburst. Eridan grabs the remote and clicks the pause button then jumps up from the couch and turns to Sollux and Karkat.

"On the couch now."

"Ugh, calm your horses-" Karkat began, "COUCH NOWW." Eridan shouted. Sollux and Karkat hurried over to the couch without another word and quickly sat down.

"Wwhose house is this?" Eridan asks angrily. "Uh...yours..." Tavros answers.

"Exactly, so, since it's _my_ house, I'm making rules. No more of your shitty sex stuff going on. If you wwanna fool around do it in your bedroom, in your bathroom, in the closet, in a fucking cabinet, I don't care, just don't do it in front of me!" Eridan growled. Karkat and Sollux looked at each other and frowned.

"Wwhen I'm wwatching my movvies, especially _Harry Potter_, you'll shut the fuck up and let me wwatch it! Understand!" Eridan said looking over at Gamzee and Tavros. They both nod.

"Good. Noww, wwill evvery one do wwhat needs to be done so I can wwatch my movvie in peace?" Eridan growled. Sollux and Karkat stood from the couch and walked up the stairs. Tavros pulled away from Gamzee, "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back okay?" He said, Gamzee nodded.

Tavros climbed up the stairs, turned the corner and walked up to the bathroom door. He stopped shortly though when he heard voices on the other side of the door.

_"Sollux, I thought we were going to fuck?" _That was obviously Karkat. _"I mean, you get me started, just to push my face back and tell me to calm down?"_

_"KK, why is it always sex with you?" _Tavros blushed and leaned against the door. _"I love you, is it so wrong if I just want to kiss you?"  
><em>Tavros smiled. _So romantic. _

_"What do you mean 'always sex'? I do other things too!"_

_"Yeah, that lead up to sex." _

_"You know what? Fuck you! If you wanna keep insulting me then fine! Keep your blue balls to yourself and fuck off!" _Tavros jumped back as the door was slammed open, then Karkat stomped past him and down the stair. Sollux came out next, his face blood red, then when he saw Tavros he stuttered as he tried to get the words out.

"I-I don't have-"

"Just go." Tavros said pointing after Karkat. Sollux hurried off and Tavros walked into the bathroom and shut the door, leaning against it and releasing a loud laugh he had been holding back for Sollux's sake. Just as he was about to walk over to the toilet there was a knock on the door.

"Tav? You okay in there? You been in there for a while now. Hope you didn't get stuck." Gamzee asked knocking on the door again. Tavros giggled at the silly question and opened the door.

"Yeah, I'm okay, and you? Getting lonely?" Tavros asked. Gamzee blushed, then pushed the door open and walked in. Tavros shut the door behind him and followed him to the sink where they both stopped and stared at each other through the mirrors.

"I..." Gamzee reached down and grabbed Tavros' hand without looking away from the reflection, then continued, "Love you." Tavros didn't reply though, because the way Gamzee said it was too serious, so he wanted to let the words sink in to him to get the feel that Gamzee got.

He smiled, then wrapped his arms around Gamzee, the hand Gamzee was holding still in his grip. "I love you too Gamzee."

Gamzee had a small smile over his face, and his face was now red. He turned around to face Tavros, "I feel so embarrassed, saying this..." Gamzee confessed covering his cheeks as he blushed even more. Tavros laughed aloud, then grabbed his boyfriend by his ears and yanked his face down to his own. Gamzee yelped, his lips forming a perfect circle of pain.

"That's good Gamzee." Tavros giggled and kissed his boyfriend tenderly on his lips. Gamzee kissed back immediately, wrapping his arms around Tav's waist and drawing him in.

"Okay, so, now that you've gotten a kiss and stuff, can I use the bathroom?" Tavros asked pulling away quickly and speaking just as fast. Gamzee cocked an eyebrow.

"You were in here for a while Tav, what were you doing masturbating?" Gamzee asks. Tavros' face lights up a bright red.

"No! It was Sollux and Karkat!"

"Suuuuuuuuure!" Gamzee jokes then walks out.


	29. Chapter 27

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been working a lot lately, and this job is killing me. I'm so tired when I get home. :( However, while at work I came up with an idea, and though I'm tired senseless...I will try to write this. Also, school has started and since mom's in Mexico I can't enroll. :C We don't know when she'll come back too.  
><strong>

**Warning:  
><strong>

**Enjoy : ) **

**DISCLAIMER: Homestuck is Hussies, not mine. :(**

**\ ( O n O ) / Chapter 27 \ ( O n O ) /**

* * *

><p>Soon everyone was gathered back into the living room again, and Karkat, once more was yelling at the top of his lungs. Gamzee pulled him to one side by his arm.<p>

"Bro, what ever happened to our show? Weren't we supposed to have one?" Gamzee asks. Karkat frowns.

"Oh, yeah, we were supposed to have one, yet the manager of the building said they had another band booked for that very night, and he had misread." Karkat growled.

"Misread my ass-er uh, excuse my language...uhm, I think maybe you guys could uh, perhaps perform at the bakery?" Tavros offered. The two cheered up immediately. "However I would have to talk to the manager about this." Tavros said cupping his chin.

"I thought you were the manager?" Karkat asks placing his hands on his hips, some what resembling a girly, stuck up girl.

"Uh- no, assistant manager that is...not uh...the head honcho." Tavros clarified. "The manager is always in the back room...he uh...he's nice and stuff, but he likes to have his uhm..._alone_ time with...uh..his cupcakes." Tavros says.

"Wwell, shit, talk to him wwill you? I wwant to be on stage again. It'll be brilliant." Eridan said crossing his arms over his chest and _Hmphing_ his way over to the couch.

"Yeah, of course I will!" Tavros says reassuringly. He then turns to Gamzee and tugs his arm a bit roughly. His boyfriend leans down so that he may be whispered in the ear.

"I was wondering if maybe, tonight or something my dad and I could get some alone time? Just to catch up on things?" Tavros asked politely. Gamzee frowned. He definitely didn't want to spend more time away from his boyfriend, but it was his dad he was going to be with so it wasn't much of a bother. He sighed.

"Sure babe." He answered. Tavros smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll be sure to come back early tonight so uhm,,,we can have some _alone_ time too."

Gamzees' face went red and he smiled. Tavros walked over to his dad and explained that they were going to be hanging out, then he made sure he had his phone and wallet then lead his dad out. Gamzee huffed.

"wwhy'd he leavve?" Eridan asks. Gamzee looks over at him, only to realize that every one had their attention on him now.

"Well, shit, his dad's back from Mexico and they only got a while to chill together. Think I'm going to motherfuckin' leash him in a time like this?" Gamzee says then walks off up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"You know what? I'm starting to very highly suspect who it is!" John said turning off the tv and turning to Dave. Dave hid the frown and turned slowly to John. "I bet you it's that Sether guy. He looks like some creep. I don't like that guy, he's always hanging around Alivastir and crap-"<p>

"Cus he's his brother." Dave says and turns the tv back on. John takes the control and turns it back off. "Look, I know this, but Al is really nice to Daima, while Sether gives him these creepy looks, and you still haven't gone with me to ask around."

"Look, we don't even need to ask around. Nothing's going on. You want your conclusion. I'll give it to you. Daima cheats on his boyfriend with that Sether guy and every time he's around Daima feels bad." Dave says and snatches the control away. Before he can turn it back on John takes the control back and smacks Dave over the head more than five times in a row.

"You're such a jerk. I know that's not what's going on. What if I was going through that and you were trying to tell someone? You would want all the help right? I'm your best friend aren't I? Wouldn't you want to help me?" John screams. Dave stares silently at John, unable to say what he was thinking. He knew he'd do everything possible to find that jerk and kill him. John wasn't only his best friend, he was his crush, so if something like that happened to him, he'd probably go mad with anger.

"Come on." Dave says as he stands and grabs his phone, keys and wallet. John immediately jumps to his feet and follows Dave out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Where're you two headed at this hour?" Dirk asks from the living room.

"We're going to go find someone." Dave says then opens the door and lets John out. "Don't wait up." Dave finished then shut the door. John followed Dave to his car and got in.

"Are we going to go beat up Sether?" John asks. Dave nods. "Yes! Finally. Thanks Dave!" John says leaning across his seat to hug Dave. Dave hugs him back quickly with one arm. "First though, where does Daima live?"


	30. Chapter 28

**Listening to really cute song to get the feels. FLASHBACK WOOOAHHHH! Yeah so, I hope you guys like it, and sorry for not uploading sooner, was ...uninspired...writers block yo. but here you go.**

**Warning:  
><strong>

**Enjoy : ) **

**DISCLAIMER: Homestuck is Hussies, not mine. :(**

**\ ( O n O ) / Chapter 28 \ ( O n O ) /**

* * *

><p>He kicked his legs up and stared at the dark ceiling, his chest slowly rising and falling as he relaxed into the sofa.<p>

Gamzee Makara was beyond exhausted. No, he hadn't really done anything tiring all day, but yes, his mind was running and that was tiring him out. He sighed and tried to think of Tavros, and how happy he felt when he was with him, and how glorious it was that they were finally together.

But now that they were actually, officially a couple...he felt like they were drifting apart. Maybe he was just a jealous freak who needed to realize that Tavros had friends and family he could see too, or maybe he just needed to stop being so damn clingy.

Another sigh.

He remembered the first time he had seen him. The image of the bakery burning bright and vivid in his mind. Gamzee smiled and relished in the beauty and satisfaction of the memory.

* * *

><p><em>Gamzee peeked his head into the bakery, it was his first time being there, his first time being in this area of town, so he was nervous and shy. Not that he really needed to speak with anyone, he just needed to buy a dozen doughnuts for the band.<em>

_The tiny bell that hung above the door jingled and he jumped slightly, walking in immediately after to fake casualty. There were a few people staring at him, and they were probably doing so for the way he was dressed. He had on a huge purple jacket over a black t-shirt and baggy jeans, his hair messy and wild under the hood of his jacket._

_He dropped his hood, assuming that would probably make people stare at him even more._

_Then he was struck with shock. He saw the most beautiful thing in the whole world, something that he had to have. _

_"Uhm... how much for...that?" Gamzee asked pointing at the doughnut on a stand. The person behind the counter turned around and looked up at Gamzee. Gamzee's breath hitched and he stared at the mohawk boy for a while._

_"Hello?" The boy asked waving a hand awkwardly. Gamzee was confused, he was trying to decide which was more beautiful, his eyes, his voice or the doughnut. _

_"Huh!? What-oh, what!?" Gamzee asked nervously, immediately losing all the cool he had gained. The boy made a frustrated face which made his cheeks puff out and his lips press together. A light blush covered Gamzee's face._

_"I, I said the Amsterdam Doughnut i,is $10.95 for the dozen..." The boy said bashfully. Gamzee smiled slowly and softly, his eyes never leaving Tavros'. _

_"How much is the hot cocoa?" Gamzee asked leaning forward and resting his chin on his palm. The boy bit stared at him in confusion._

_"$2.59" He answered short and quick. Gamzee nodded. "How bought a pancake?"_

_"Uhm...depends on what type, how many, if you want eggs, gravy and biscuits, what drink..." The boy said in a hushed voice. Gamzee nodded. He opened his mouth to say something, and just as he did the bell over the door behind him rang._

_"Well, what about a-"_

_"GAMZEE. THE FUCK IS TAKING YOU SO LONG!?" Karkat shouted. Gamzee turned and looked at his best friend standing in the door way._

_"Uh- l,language please...there a,are children here..." The boy said. Gamzee turned back, looking at him with a wide smile on his face._

_"You're one cute motherfucker."_

* * *

><p>Gamzee opened his eyes, a soft smile on his lips. Damn how he missed Tavros, yet he had just walked out an hour ago with his <em>dad<em> who was going back to _Mexico_ in...

Gamzee tilted his head, yeah he couldn't remember.

He sighed as he leaned forward to stand up, but his phone vibrated. He sat back on the couch and pulled out his phone and was about to answer it when he saw who it was.

"What!?" Gamzee asked himself before answering the phone.

"Hello?" He asked, the person on the other end was quiet for a few seconds before speaking up.

_"I know what he wants, I know how to please him. Unlike you I actually listen to him. I'm going to win, he'll pick me over you." _Then the call was ended. Gamzee pulled the phone away and stared at it with anger in his eyes.

"Who the MOTHERFUCK YOU THINK YOU AR-"

Gamzee stopped mid-sentence as the door opened. Tavros entered, his father behind him.

"Gamzee...a,are you okay?" Tavros asked looking up at Gamzee who had his hand raised high as if he was about to through the phone. He immediately dropped it and smiled.

"Hey Tav, how was your day!?" Gamzee asked smiling. Tavros continued to stare at him in concern but he shut the door after his father. He walked over to Gamzee, laid a hand on his shoulder then leaned down to where they were eye level.

"We need to talk, come on." Tavros whispered low enough so his father wouldn't hear. Gamzee felt something cold run through him. He immediately remembered what the voice had said to him. Gamzee stood up and followed Tavros into the nearest bedroom.

He shut the door behind him and slowly looked back at Tavros. So many thoughts were coming to his mind, thoughts that linked this moment with the phone call.

Tavros must have noticed the concern on Gamzee's face because he leaned forward quickly, his hands on Gamzee's chest and he planted a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Gamzee shut his eyes and pushed back into the kiss, his arms beginning to wrap around the smaller boy but he pushed back and cleared his throat.

"Gamzee...I just want to reassure you, that this is not a break up, just in case it crossed your mind...but, my dad...now that I explained...our relationship...well he's having a very hard time accepting it." Tavros says looking down. Gamzee frowns.

"Tavros...it's okay...if you want to...break up with me cus you don't want to disappoint your dad(Which I really don't think you would be) I understand babe." Gamzee said looking at Tavros who slowly looked up and met his indigo eyes.


End file.
